Sing in Silence
by Mitsukiu
Summary: [HatoriXTohru] Hatori esta enamorado de Tohru…y sufre por no tener el coraje para decírselo, pero para su suerte su amor es correspondido...pero cuidado, no todo es color de rosa ya que una alianza tratará de destruir esta relacion...
1. Aishiteru

**Sing in Silence**

_Fanfiction de Fruits Basket por Mitsukiu…_

Sumary: Hatori esta enamorado de Tohru…y sufre por no tener el coraje para decírselo y también por el rechazo…pero…corresponderá ella sus sentimientos? Emm no soy buena para los sumary…si no esta muy explicito entren y lean jojojo!

Nota: TxT me da pena decirlo…pero bueno los personajes no me pertenecen…si me pertenecieran ya habría echo fiesta privada xD Aquí va la historia espero que les guste! nOn

Por cierto…pensamientos en letra cursiva y también estrofas de canciones que pondré nn

-----o-----

_Something's quite not right…_

_Again sleep escapes me, far away…_

_You're the whisper in the back of my head…_

_Teething, serrated and smiling…_

-----o-----

**Capitulo I:** **…Aishiteru…**

Oscuridad…era lo único que veía al abrir los ojos, cuando su vista se aclaró, echó un vistazo a su reloj; las 2:00 a.m vaya que había dormido poco.

Se levantó y decidió ir a darse una ducha para relajarse, dio el agua, se desvistió y se metió al agua, las gotas estaban frías, pero no le importó, estaban frías…como su vida…bien, era el momento de autoanalizarse, _su vida era tan monótona, estaba esclavizado a la rutina y eso lo hastiaba…lo único que lo mantenía con la esperanza de vivir era…ella…_

_Si, ella…Tohru…su ángel, su anhelo, su luz de vida…la única razón que tenia de vivir…_

_Bien, aunque no la veía muy seguido aun la amaba, mas bien la necesitaba, pero era muy cobarde para decírselo, además el temor al rechazo lo paralizaba y por eso decidió esconder sus sentimientos y construir una barrera de hielo que nadie pudiera penetrar, nadie excepto…ella…_

Ahh…suspiró y negó con la cabeza, salió de la ducha y se vistió, luego fue hacia la cocina y sacó una botella de whiskey, no le gustaba beber, pero lo hacia porque lo necesitaba…

Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a beber y meditar sobre su estúpida condición.

Cuando ya iba por el cuarto vaso el teléfono comenzó a sonar…

- Diga? Dijo Hatori con un tono adormilado

- "Ha'ri"!

- Shigure sabes que hora es?

- las dos treinta a.m

- exacto, que quieres?

- es que "Ha'ri" ha pasado algo terrible!

- que pasó?

- es Tohru…

A Hatori se le heló el corazón y trato que su tono fuera natural…que ocurre con Tohru?

- mi preciosa florcita se cayó de escalera abajo caminando dormida y ahora tiene su pié torcido

Hatori, aliviado de que no fuera tan grave preguntó ¿no hay inflamación?

- un poco, creo…podrías venir a echarle un vistazo?

- ahora?

- si, ahora! Imaginate si es algo grave y se haya roto un hueso o…

- esta bien, esta bien…iré…gruñó

- gracias "Ha'ri" yo se que te mueres de ganas de ver a mi florcita!

- Baka…dijo Hatori y cortó, sabia que era cierto…se moría de ganas de verla, pero no se lo podía demostrar.

Se bebió su último trago de whiskey, se vistió y roció su cuerpo con una colonia que le quitaría el olor a alcohol. Salió de la mansión dejándole una nota a Akito, se subió a su auto y partió, era cierto se sentía un poco mareado, pero podía manejar…por lo menos no había bebido tanto, podía mantener el autocontrol…o por lo menos eso creía…

-----o-----

Al llegar a la casa de Shigure habían algunas luces prendidas, se bajo de su auto y tocó la puerta, se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban y se tambaleo un poco…_maldita sea, debe ser el alcohol, vamos tranquilízate…_pensó mientras volvía a tocar nuevamente…

- Ha'ri! Exclamó Shigure

- mmm hola Shigure

- vamos pasa, pasa, Tohru esta en el sofá…

Hatori entró a la sala medio tambaleándose…recordando que lo que había bebido era whiskey…un trago bastante fuerte…

- Hatori-sama! Exclamo Tohru, gomen nasai por hacerlo venir a estar horas, pero Shigure insistió y yo…

- No es problema, Tohru-san, de todos modos sufro de insomnio…

- oh…ya veo…

- bien, y donde te lastimaste?

- es mi pié, no puedo pisar sin que me duela…dijo Tohru y suspiró

- déjame ver…dijo Hatori y Tohru extendió su pié hasta su palma

- _puedes hacerlo, vamos, mantén la calma…_veamos, dijo Hatori palpando su tobillo…mmm no es nada grave, solo una inflamación debido a la caída, debes guardar reposo uno o dos días y se la inflamación bajará, no te preocupes que te lo vendaré y quedara lisssto… dijo Hatori con un tono cantado…

- Ha'ri te sientes bien? Dijo Shigure

- Per…perfectamente, dijo Hatori

- Has estado bebiendo?

- no…, bueno tal vez un poquito…

- Ha'ri no deberías beber a estas horas…

- te digo que estoy bien! Exclamo Hatori mientras le vendaba el pie a Tohru

- Hatori-sama…Daijobu? Preguntó tímidamente Tohru

- Hai, Tohru-san…ya casi termino…

- Ha'ri te iré a buscar una manta porque no vas a manejar en ese estado…

- maneje de ida y no voy a poder manejar de vuelta…gruñó Hatori

- nada de eso Ha'ri hoy te quedas aquí…

- Hmpf…

- ya vuelvo eh? Dijo Shigure y desapareció del salón

- Hatori-sama?

- hai Tohru-san…

- etto…como es la primera borrachera?

- ehhhh…bueno…es…como si no supieras lo que haces…

- ah…ya veo…

- Tohru-san?

- hai…

- mmmmmmm _que haces? De verdad se lo vas a preguntar? Estúpido lado sobrio… ya cállate…_tu…tienes sentimientos hacia alguien?

Tohru enrojeció como un tomate…Hatori-sama a que se debe la pregunta?

- etto…yo…Tohru…_piensalo bien…te puedes arrepentir…todo o nada…me arriesgaré, es ahora o nunca…tengo que aprovechar que estoy pasado de copas…así me doy mas valor…_Tohru…yo…Aishiteru Tohru-san…

- Hatori-sama…yo…

- no digas nada…si no me correspondes lo entenderé…yo…

Tohru tomó el rostro de Hatori y lo besó…el beso duró unos segundos y Tohru le susurró

- Aishiteru Hatori…

Kyo que se había levantado presenció toda la escena y cuando iba a interrumpir Shigure le tapó la boca y lo llevó hacia la cocina

- viste eso? Exclamó Kyo…Hatori…Hatori!

- si…ya se…Hatori estaba besando a Tohru…

- exacto! Como se atreve! Por que me detuviste? Le habría dado su merecido

- escucha Kyo no creo que Hatori allá besado a Tohru a la fuerza…seguramente ella debió querer un beso…

- pero, pero…a propósito cuando llegó Hatori?

- hace poco…vino por la caída de Tohru…por cierto anda medio pasado de copas…así que se va quedar acá…

- QUE? ACA? No, no puede ser! Si esta borracho imaginate lo que le puede hacer a Tohru!

- no le hará nada que ella no quiera…

- SHIGURE!

- Kyo, te sugiero que bajes el tono y que dejes de comportarte como un maniático celoso…

- NO ESTOY CELOSO!

- no, para nada…

- hey acabo de ver a Hatori en el salón hace cuanto que esta aquí? Preguntó Yuki mientras abría el refrigerador…

- hace poco vino por la caída de Tohru…

- esta borracho…gruñó Kyo

- es cierto eso?

- si y no…dijo Shigure, lo que pasa es que tiene unas cuantas copitas encima, pero no esta borracho, por cierto se va a quedar a dormir ya que por precaución no lo dejaré manejar

- por mi esta bien…dijo Yuki

- baka nezumi...gruñó Kyo

- y a ti que te pasa?

- esta celoso dijo Shigure

- mentira! Gritó Kyo

- te mueres de celos porque Hatori besó a Tohru!

- QUE! Gritó Yuki

- otro mas? Lo que oíste Hatori besó a Tohru

- fue a la fuerza? Te juro que lo mato si así fue!

- calmate Yuki, no, no fue a la fuerza…ella fue la que lo besó yo estaba allí desde antes que llegara Kyo y vi como pasó así que dejen de hacer especulaciones y váyanse a dormir!

- hai…ambos chicos gruñeron y se fueron…

- y cuidado con desviarse que los estoy mirando! Gritó Shigure

-----o-----

Tohru estaba sentada en el sofá con el pié ya vendado y Hatori descansaba su cabeza sobre sus muslos, Tohru le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura…

- esto es un sueño? Le preguntó

Tohru se acercó y lo besó…te parece que es un sueño?

- no, pero si de todas formas es una alucinación a causa del alcohol no quisiera despertar…

- ejem…dijo Shigure

Hatori se incorporó rápidamente y Tohru se ruborizó…

- lamento interrumpir, pero tengo que dejarte frazadas Ha'ri…

- etto…Arigato…

- Tohru ya puedes pisar?

Tohru trató de ponerse en pie, pero resbalo, Hatori le sostuvo los brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo…

- gomen, pero al parecer todavía no puedo esforzar mi pie…dijo Tohru que volvía a sentarse en el sofá

- descuida Tohru, pero deberías ir a tu habitación y recostarte

- hai…

- Shigure, Tohru aun no puede caminar…dijo Hatori

- oh, claro que tonto soy…emm Ha'ri podrías llevarla a su habitación? Yo la llevaría, pero estoy muy cansado y necesito dormir…

- etto…yo…

- Arigato, los dejo…Shigure dejo la frazada en la mesa y se fue

- Hatori-sama, gomen nasai, yo podría ir sola es solo que…

- no es problema Tohru, creo que puedo cargarte sin tambalearme

- hai…

Tohru apoyo las manos en el cuello de Hatori mientras el la levantaba

- daijobu?

- hai Hatori…dijo ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

- bueno, entonces vamos…

Tohru se aferró al cuello de Hatori mientras el trataba de caminar lo mas derecho posible. Cuando estaban por llegar al cuarto de Tohru una voz los interrumpió

- Hatori adonde crees que vas? Pregunto Yuki que estaba parado atrás de ellos

Tohru enrojeció y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Hatori

- al cuarto de Tohru…que no es obvio? Se lastimo el pie y no puede caminar…Su tono era frió y arisco

- en tu estado? La podrías haber botado! Exclamó

- etto…Yuki-kun dijo Tohru

- déjalo Tohru…te digo que estoy bien…solo un poco mareado, ahora si nos disculpas…Hatori abrió la puerta del cuarto de Tohru y entró, cerrando la puerta y depositando a Tohru en su cama…

- gomen nasai Hatori-sama por todos las molestias que te estoy provocando…

- no te preocupes Tohru…no es molestia, dijo el y le dio rápido beso en los labios…

- bueno, me voy el, sofá me espera…

- Hatori-sama…

- hai?

- etto…podemos…compartir mi cama si quieres…dijo ella ruborizada…

- estas segura?

- hai…

- de acuerdo, Arigato…

Hatori se quitó la chaqueta y se metió en la cama, le dio un beso a Tohru y se quedo profundamente dormido…

**Continuará…**

**N/a: **Hi Hi! Soe Mitsukiu con mi primer fic de fruits basket! nOn bueno…debo decir que adoro la pareja HatoriXTohru y bueno…la inspiración tocó mi puerta y esto es lo que me salió…

La Traducción de la canción es un párrafo de la canción "The Vast" de Rapture aquí va…

_Algo no es correcto_

_Otra vez el sueño me evita, a lo lejos_

_Tú eres el susurro detrás de mi cabeza_

_De la dentición, serrado y sonrisa_

Es medio raro, pero lo encontré adecuado…bueno voy a actualizar tan rápido como sea posible! Ah…un glosario…por si algunas palabras no se entienden

gomen nasai: lo siento

hai: si

daijobu: estas bien?

baka: tonto

nezumi: rata

Aishiteru: te quiero.

Ahí esta! Bueno Adieu! Reviews onegai! nOn


	2. The Bitter Alliance

**Capitulo II: …The Bitter Alliance…**

**-----**o-----

_Darling, do you feel, there is a storm coming our way…_

_**-----**o-----_

Ya amanecía, un día bellísimo de sol, acompañado por el canto de las aves y el susurro del las hojas al ser golpeadas por el viento. Lentamente Hatori abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Tohru a pocos centímetros del suyo, prácticamente respirando en su rostro, rápidamente acarició su rostro para comprobar si no estaba soñando, al sentir el contacto Tohru se estremeció y abrió los ojos…

- Ohayou Hatori-sama!

- Ohayou…

- Dormiste bien?

- hai…solo amanecí con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, bueno debe ser por lo de ayer

- oh...es una lástima

- no te preocupes, no es nada, como esta tu pié?

- mejor, ya puedo caminar! Arigato…

- que bien, por suerte solo era una inflamación pasajera producto de la caída…

- además ya no tienes que cargarme

- mmm…

- que pasa? Bueno, si quieres finjo que aun me duele para que puedas cargarme…Tohru soltó una risita al ver la cara de "what"? de Hatori

- de que te ríes?

- gomen, es solo que, tu expresión…es chistosa. Bueno me voy a vestir…Aun riéndose la chica entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras de si…

Hatori sonrió y se colocó la chaqueta, aun no podía creer que todo esto le estuviera pasando, era todo tan perfecto, se sentía completo, pero por alguna razón sentía que no iba a durar mucho…_bueno será mejor que disfrute, ya que la felicidad no es eterna…_

Tohru salió del baño vestida con un sweater y una falda a la rodilla, al ver a Hatori mirar melancólicamente hacia el exterior se le ocurrió una idea…

- Hatori…me siento mal…dijo ella y puso una mano en su frente, cárgame…

- eres una pésima actriz… hace poco me dijiste que estabas bien…

- bueno, entonces le digo a otro que me cargue, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Hatori se acercó a ella y la tomo en brazos…

- me estas desafiando? Le preguntó con la vista fija en sus ojos

- no, solo que soy TU novia y tienes que cuidarme…dijo ella sonriendo

- mi novia?

- si, TU novia…crees que iba andar contigo sin formalizar?

- bueno, bueno…bajemos…

- me cargarás?

- ya lo estoy haciendo…

- Hatori?

- mmm?

- Aishiteru…dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el cuello de Hatori

El le dio un beso en la frente y con cuidado bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Allí se encontraban los tres sentados en la mesa, inmediatamente se voltearon al ver a Hatori cargando a Tohru y dejándola allí…

- gomen nasai, inmediatamente les prepararé el desayuno, dijo ella que rápidamente se ponía a cocinar…

- Honda-san te siente bien? Preguntó Yuki

- hai Yuki-kun, es solo que no podía arriesgarme a bajar las escaleras, por eso le pedí a Hatori-sama que me cargara…

- ya veo…

- Hatori, se puede que hacías en el cuarto de Tohru? Gruñó Kyo

- dormí allí…dijo Fríamente…

- es cierto eso Tohru-kun?

- hai Kyo-kun, yo le pedí a Hatori que se quedara porque no quería que durmiera en el suelo…

Kyo apretó los puños, Hatori lo notó y evoco una sonrisa que se perdió en el ajetreo de la cocina…

- bien, esta listo! Dijo Tohru sonriendo

- Arigato, Honda-san dijo Yuki

- espero que todo sea de su agrado

- esta delicioso, Arigato…um Hatori, como sigue la influenza de Akito? Preguntó Shigure

- bien, con remedios y el tiempo se le pasará, de todas formas tengo que ir hacerle un chequeo, Arigato por todo Tohru, pero debo irme…dijo Hatori que terminaba su taza de té y se levantaba de la mesa

- te acompaño a la puerta, Tohru se levantó de la mesa y lo siguió.

- no quisiera que te fueras…dijo ella suspirando

- Tohru…Hatori tomó su rostro y la besó…nos volveremos a ver

- cuando?

- quizás el viernes…

- pero es sábado, son muchos días, como sobreviviré? Tohru agachó su rostro

- sabes que tengo trabajo, pero te iré a visitar o tu puedes irme a visitar cuando quieras

- cuando yo quiera?

- hai…cuando tu quieras

- Arigato! Dijo ella y lo besó

- Adiós…

- Adiós…

Tohru cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en ella…

- no tienes porque quedarte pegada en la puerta, el volverá…dijo Shigure

- Shigure! etto…yo…

- no te preocupes, es muy obvio lo que esta pasando…Ya son novios?

- hai! No sabes lo feliz que soy…

- te felicito, pero lamento bajarte de tu nube… no hay nada para la cena…dijo Shigure sonriendo

- la cena! Gomen…lo olvidé completamente, debo ir a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas

- te acompaño, dijo Yuki que tomaba su chaqueta

- hai, arigato Yuki-kun

-----o-----

- Esto es suficiente? Dijo Yuki señalando un canasto lleno de víveres…

- hai, me aseguraré de hacer algo delicioso…

- todo lo que tu cocinas es delicioso Honda-san

- etto…Arigato…

Pagaron y volvieron caminando a casa. En el trayecto Yuki rompió el silencio entre los dos…

- etto…Honda-san?

- hai?

- tu y Hatori tienen algo?

- Yuki-kun…por que preguntas?

- curiosidad, mintió

- hai, somos novios…

- oh…me alegro por ti, pero no crees que es un poco mayor?

- no, por que tendría que importarme?

- _porque es un maldito pedófilo_…

- dijiste algo?

- no, nada…

Ambos llegaron a su casa y siguieron con sus rutinas.

El fin de semana pasó rápido y se consumió en la monotonía, provocando la llegada de los días laborales…

Un miércoles como cualquier otro llegó, soleado, y con una brisa primaveral…

El sonido de la campana sacó de sus pensamientos a Honda Tohru…que había estado todas las clases distraída. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos hacia el exterior, pasó por un aula donde había varias chicas reunidas mirando por la ventana, murmurando…

- que guapo es!

- vaya debe ser mayor, pero es tan atractivo!

- me pregunto a que habrá venido…

- tendrá novia?

Tohru se asomó en la multitud y le preguntó a una muchacha

- disculpa, pero que miran?

- ese atractivo joven que esta apoyado sobre un árbol dime si no es la cosa mas linda que has visto?

Tohru se asomó y casi se desmaya al ver a Hatori apoyado en un árbol…

- Hatori! Exclamó

Todas las chicas se voltearon a mirarla…lo conoces? Preguntaron

- etto…el…es…mi…novio…

- Bah…suertuda, las chicas rápidamente abandonaron la ventana y Tohru corrió a encontrarse con el

- Amor! Que estas haciendo aquí? Le pregunto Tohru mientras le daba un cariñoso beso

- dijiste que no podrías sobrevivir sin verme, además tenía poco trabajo

- te gustaría que saliéramos?

- claro, a eso vine

- bien, vamos al parque! Te parece?

- hai…

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron su recorrido, pero lo que no notaron era que un chico los espiaba tras de un árbol…

- maldita sea, maldito Hatori! Exclamó

- Kyo, que estas haciendo aquí?

- nada que te importe…

- mmm al parecer estabas espiando a Tohru

- no te metas en lo que no te importa

- hey, yo también estoy interesado en ella…no lo olvides

- púdrete Yuki…gruñó y comenzó a caminar, pero Yuki le sostuvo el brazo

- Kyo, no hagamos las cosas mal, a ambos nos gusta Tohru, pero tenemos un gran obstáculo…

- si, lo se…Hatori

- exacto, primero debemos sacar a Hatori del camino y luego peleamos por Tohru, que dices…Tregua?

- Tregua…

Cerraron su alianza con un apretón de manos, ambos miraban como la pareja se alejaba…

- los seguimos?

- no, déjalos que disfruten…no les durará mucho…

- tienes algo planeado?

- hai…

- sabes? Para ser una rata no eres del todo tonto…

- dime algo que no sepa

- baka!

- es broma, bueno en marcha, en el camino te voy contando mi perfecto plan

- perfecto?

- claro, porque no puede fallar…

Yuki sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a caminar, Kyo solo lo siguió en silencio…

**Continuará…**

**N/a: **Hi Hi! Weno aquí va el segundo capitulo "_La amarga Alianza"_…bueno como pueden ver se reveló la intención que tienen estos dos, veremos que pasa mas adelante…

El párrafo corresponde a la canción "Killing me, Killing You" de Sentenced, aquí la traducción

_Querida, sientes que ahí una tormenta acercándose a nuestro camino…_

Bien, ahí esta…bastante adecuada según yo…Eso seria todo! Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo y me dejan un review…no saben lo feliz que me hacen nOn

Adieu…!


	3. Cuando Respiro en tu boca

**Capitulo III: …Cuando respiro en tu boca…**

-----o-----

_Cuando respiro en tu boca…_

_Y penetra tu ojo en mi ojo…_

_Me precipito hacia en cielo…_

_Cuando respiro en tu boca…_

-----o-----

Hatori y Tohru llegaron a un parque cercano a los alrededores, era bellísimo, los árboles de Sakuras rodeaban las aceras del parque y sus verdes prados le daban un aspecto de ensueño. A pesar de su belleza, el parque no tenía mucha gente, probablemente por el horario…

Los ojos de Tohru brillaron de emoción al ver lo hermoso que estaba el parque, la primavera había llegado y con ella la belleza de la naturaleza.

- Es precioso verdad? Dijo Tohru

- hai Tohru…es hermoso, Hatori evoco una sonrisa tan pura y tan natural que dejó a Tohru sorprendida, en verdad tenía una hermosa sonrisa

- Hatori, vamos al lago?

- de acuerdo, vamos…

Tohru comenzó a dar saltitos por la acera y Hatori la seguía sonriendo con la chaqueta al hombro.

El lago, se ubicaba detrás de una arboleda, sus aguas eran cristalinas y puras, patos e cisnes nadaban en sus aguas y algunas personas hasta se bañaban en el…

- Este parque es hermoso, deberíamos venir aquí más seguido Hatori

- vendremos todas las veces que quieras Tohru…

Hatori se apoyo en un árbol y observó a Tohru correr hacia el lago y mojarse los pies en el…

_Tan alegre, tan llena de vida…pensó…ella es mi polo opuesto, ella es la luz en la oscuridad…ella es el sol en un día de invierno…ella es…mi razón de vivir…_

- Hatori! Tohru lo saludaba desde el lago

Hatori salió de sus pensamientos y le sonrió mientras se acercaba al lago, Tohru se había mojado entera y ahora estaba nadando en el lago

- ven Hatori! Le dijo

- pero me voy a mojar…

- y eso que? es temprano, podemos quedarnos hasta el atardecer y la ropa se secará

Hatori, contagiado por la alegría de Tohru avanzó un poco hasta el lago y se lanzó de inmediato, no le gustaba entrar al agua despacio, tenía que entrar rápido para no sentir frió además que el lago no era muy profundo, Hatori perfectamente podía estar de pie en el…

Y así comenzó el juego acuático entre ellos…

Tohru si que podía hacer que Hatori se divirtiera, sonriera y hasta se riera. Ella no era muy rápida nadando, y eso hacía que Hatori la atrapará rápidamente. Tohru comenzó a lanzarle agua, y Hatori se sumergió en el agua haciendo que Tohru lo perdiera de vista, el si que era bueno nadando…

- Hatori…no seas malo, sal ya…

Tohru soltó un grito cuando sintió que alguien la alzaba por las piernas, y la lanzaba al agua…

- jajajajajaja rió Hatori

- Hatori! Por que hiciste eso? Dijo Tohru que salía a la superficie

- porque quise…dijo Hatori sin parar de reír…

- tonto…Tohru rodeó su cuello y lo besó, un besó lleno de alegría y ternura…

- sabes? Creo que deberíamos salirnos, dijo Hatori rompiendo el beso…

- hai…salgamos…

Tohru se puso de espaldas para nadar hacía la orilla, cuando notó que Hatori otra vez se sumergía y desaparecía de su vista

- Hatori, si vas hacerlo de nuevo yo…no pudo hablar más porque Hatori la tomó en brazos y la llevo a la orilla…

- tu pie puede seguir delicado…dijo

- arigato…dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Hatori dejó a Tohru en el pasto y se acostó también en el. Entrelazaron sus manos y lentamente el sueño les fue ganando hasta quedarse completamente dormidos.

Cuando despertaron se dieron cuenta de que sus ropas estaban secas, se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar. Llegaron a un lugar donde había varias bancas rodeando una fuente, había también algunos niños jugando a salpicarse en la fuente y un tipo sentado en una banca con un carro de helados.

- Tohru…quieres un helado?

- hai, me encantaría!

- bueno, vamos…

Al llegar ahí, el tipo abrió su carro y les mostró distintos tipos de sabores, Tohru eligió frambuesa y Hatori pasas al ron. Cuando se dirigían a una colina Tohru le pregunto

- Hatori…con el helado de pasas al ron te puedes poner ebrio?

- eh…no creo, porque no lleva tanto ron…

- si yo me tomará ese helado crees que me pondría ebria?

- mmm no se, no creo…

- ah…

- por que preguntas?

- curiosidad…

- si quieres puedes probarlo

- y si me pongo ebria?

- Tohru…es solo una probada…

- a que sabe?

- a mas pasas que ron… (**N/a: **según yo xD)

- de acuerdo, tu puedes probar del mío también!

Intercambiaron conos, pero Tohru al probarlo se lo devolvió inmediatamente porque dijo que no era para ella, Hatori solo se rió, Tohru también se rió, pero le dieron ganas de hacer algo, y como una niña pequeña rodó colina abajo, Hatori la miró rodar divertido, cuando dejó de rodar se acostó en el pasto y le gritó

- ven!

- que?

- ven!

- mmm

- rueda!

- rodar?

- si! Es divertido…!

- pero yo no se rodar…

- es fácil, te extiendes en el pasto y te das un impulso para rodar, anda rueda!

- Hatori, sonriendo, hizo lo que le dijo y rodó por la colina, y cayó en el mismo lugar que Tohru, solo que encima de ella, extendiendo los brazos para evitar activar la maldición…

- rodaste!

- rodé…dijo el sonriendo

- te gustó?

- hai…

Hatori sintió que su rostro estaba muy cerca del de Tohru, estaba respirando en su boca y con la vista fija en ella, hasta que no aguantó mas y le dio un beso, pero este fue diferente, estaba lleno de deseo…Tohru abrió su boca y comenzaron una pelea de lenguas y Hatori sintió que algo comenzaba a despertarse…así que rompió el beso, pero Tohru lo volvió a besar y comenzó a desabrocharle botones de su camisa…

- espera…

- que pasa?

- no podemos, no aquí…

- ah…suspiró, tienes razón…

- tranquila mi amor…ya llegará el momento, dijo Hatori y la besó, ambos se apoyaron en un árbol y observaron la puesta de sol, Hatori pasó un brazo por el cuello de Tohru…

Así se quedaron, hasta que el sol se ocultó dejando paso a la noche…

- creo que debemos irnos, dijo Hatori

- hai, vamos…

- tienes frió?

- un poco…

Hatori le cedió su chaqueta y le tomó la mano. Recorrieron unas cuadras, hasta que Tohru se detuvo

- espera, ahí algo mas que quiero hacer…

- que cosa?

- ven…

Tohru se dirigió a una cabina fotográfica y ambos se tomaron fotos, cuatro en total…

- bien, serán dos y dos…para que nunca olvidemos este día…

Tohru lo besó y retomaron otra vez el camino de regreso…hasta que llegaron a la casa de Shigure…

- bien aquí estamos…dijo Tohru suspirando…

- hai…

- no te gustaría pasar?

- no, te puedo asegurar que nos llenarían de preguntas…

- tienes razón, cuando nos volveremos a ver?

- mmm el viernes, te gustaría ir al cine?

- hai! Me gustaría que volviéramos al parque…

- claro, después del cine, iremos…

- hai, bueno…Arigato por todo Hatori…

- no es nada, nos vemos…

Se besaron, un beso apasionado, tal como el del parque, Tohru se dirigió hacía la puerta, pero cuando iba a abrir, Hatori la llamó…

- Tohru…

- hai?

- Te amo…

- yo también…Adiós!

- Adiós…

Tohru finalmente entró y Hatori recordó que había salido sin auto, así que tuvo que tomar un taxi.

- ya llegué! Dijo alegremente Tohru…

- ah, Tohru…donde andabas? Le preguntó Shigure

- por ahí…

- Tohru…

- bueno, ya, ya, andaba con Hatori…

- con Hatori…? Preguntó Kyo que cerraba la puerta del refrigerador bruscamente

- hai Kyo-kun, con Hatori…

- tu y Hatori…?

- hai, el es mi novio

- ah…veo que te divertiste con el

- por que lo dices?

- porque estas eufórica, gruñó Kyo que abandonaba el lugar...

- es cierto eso Shigure?

- bueno…si, estas eufórica, pero no te preocupes, que llegues así es bueno, porque así contagias tu alegría al hogar…

Tohru se rió y comenzó hacer la cena…

-----o-----

- que te dijo? Yuki estaba sentado en el sofá y Kyo apoyado en la muralla

- esta eufórica, también me dijo que ya son novios…

- mmm ya lo sabía, pero bueno tenemos que darle tiempo…

- cuanto?

- no lo se, un mes o tal vez mas…

- tanto?

- claro, confía en mi…todo saldrá bien…

- mas te vale, no vaya hacer que el tiro nos salga al revés…

- por eso, dale tiempo…

- hai, bueno me voy…

- mmm Kyo?

- que?

- trata de controlarte, no seas tan obvio…

- pero…

- ten paciencia…

- hai…dijo Kyo a regañadientes y se marchó…

- disfruta todo lo que puedas Hatori…porque no te durará…Yuki sonrió y abandonó la sala…

**Continuará…**

**N/a:** Tercer capitulo up! basado en la canción "_Cuando respiro en tu boca"_ de Lucybell nOn!

Bueno, aquí el acercamiento de Hatori y Tohru, ta weno el parque de ensueño ojala hubiera uno tan lindo aquí…xD. Emmm Tohru tomando la iniciativa jojojo, no coments… nn

Sobre lo de Yuki y Kyo, quise hacer a Yuki la mente maligna, simplemente porque Kyo es muy impulsivo…

Pregunta ¿Su plan dará resultado?

No puedo darles pistas tendrán que leer para averiguarlo jojojo…

El otro capitulo será de la misma pinta que este…la salida del viernes veremos que pasa jojo!

Ahora si que contesto reviews...!

**Lady Palas: **jajajaja…sep la verdad es que son muy celosos…no puedo dar pistas sobre la alianza…deberás leer jojo…claro que es una pareja complicada…de todos se tuvo que enamorar de Hatori…bueno a mí me gusta la pareja nOn…espero que te siga gustando…Arigato!

**DarkLady-Iria:** Yuki es un presumido…y en mi fic lo haré malo…y presumido xD no te preocupes que Akito no se meterá tengo otra cosilla en mente jojo

**KudoRanie:** Debo decir que a mi me encanta esta pareja…por eso me anime a hacer este fic…y no te preocupes, obvio que lo continuaré! Arigato!

Esop! Arigato a todos por sus reviews! Espero que me sigan dejando, de esa forma me motivan a seguir…P

Ah!...Un avisito como ya llevo bastante avanzada la historia le voy a cambiar la clasificación de "T" a "M" porque se viene un lemon…y otras cosas mas…esop… je…nnU

Adieu…! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! nOn (con nueva clasificación "M" oOo)


	4. Kinda I want to

**Capitulo IV: ...Kinda I want to...**

**Advertencia:** Lemon! oOo en cursiva! em...yo no me hago responsable por desmayos, infartos, etc...(xD) ok, estan advertidos...los dejo!

-----o-----

_Kinda I want to..._

_I don't care what they say...  
I want to...  
I want to... (I'll take my chance tonight...)_

-----o-----

Y por fin llego el viernes...Amanecía un sol radiante que pronosticaba un bello día...

Tohru se había quedado dormida, y tuvo que apresurarse para alcanzar a los chicos que ya se impacientaban

- Tohru! vamos a llegar tarde! le gritaba Kyo desde afuera de la casa

- hai, hai...ya voy! Tohru bajó rapidamente las escaleras y se despidió de Shigure para partir junto con ellos...

- Honda-san esta todo bien? le preguntó Yuki

- hai, es solo que me quede dormida...

- donde tienes la cabeza? gruñó Kyo

- evidentemente lejos de aqui...suspiró Yuki

Ambos chicos se adelantaron dejando atrás a Tohru, ya que ella se distraía con cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención...

- Honda-san si no te das prisa perderás tu clase! Yuki le gritó desde la entrada de la Escuela

- hai, ya voy...Tohru corrió otro tramo hasta llegar adonde estaban

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, Tohru casi no prestó atención, se lo llevaba observando la ventana con la mirada pérdida y casi no escuchaba los reproches del profesor ni a sus compañeros hablar...

Al terminar las clases Tohru corrió hacia la salida para encontrar a Hatori apoyado en el mismo árbol de la vez anterior..._se ve hermoso..._

Hatori la divisó y su expresión pensativa cambio a una sonrisa

- Amor ! Tohru lo saludaba con la mano mientras se acercaba hacia el

- Tohru...susurró Hatori recibiendola con un beso

- me alegra que hayas venido, yo se que es dificil para ti porque tienes trabajo y...No pudo continuar porque Hatori le había puesto un dedo en su boca...

- shhhh...tengo algo para ti...

- en serio? que es?

- esto...Hatori sacó una hermosa rosa roja de la mano que tenía escondida detras de su espalda

Los ojos de Tohru brillaron y coloco la rosa en su bolso

- eres tan tierno...Tohru rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo besó

- que bueno que te haya gustado...vamos?

- hai, vamos!

Entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron hacia el auto de Hatori, el le abrió la puerta, después de charlar trivialidades ya habían llegado al cine...

- y bien que pelicula quieres ver? le preguntó Hatori

- mmm no se, creo que deberias decidir tu

- de acuerdo, veremos una de terror

- terror...? Tohru trago saliva

- hai...terror...pasa algo?

- no, nada...mintió

- no será que tienes miedo... ? le susurró al oido

- oye! yo no soy miedosa! te lo demostraré viendo esta pelicula...

Hatori sonrió mientras se ubicaban y Tohru se aferraba a su brazo

Al terminar la pelicula la pelicula Tohru salió pálida, Hatori la miro preocupado y le preguntó

- Amor, estas bien? te ves muy pálida...

- no es nada, estoy bien...

- segura? podría llevarte a tu casa...

- no! no es necesario...estoy bien

- el sol esta por esconderse, mejor nos apuramos...

- para que?

- para ir al parque o ya no quieres ir?

- claro que quiero, vamos! Tohru le tomo la mano y ambos comenzarón a caminar hacia parque...

Al llegar alla , se ubicaron en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior...efectivamente el sol estaba por esconderse, pero Hatori en vez de mirar el sol se quedo mirando a Tohru...y cuando ella desvió la vista del sol se encontró con los ojos de Hatori mirandola fijamente... El brillo del sol iluminaba sus rostros y las manchas solares hacían brillar sus pupilas...Hatori acarició el rostro de Tohru y la besó, Tohru lentamente se dejó caer al pasto y Hatori quedó sobre ella, extendiendo los brazos para no activar la maldición...

Se separarón para respirar y nuevamente volver a besarse, Tohru abrió su boca para dejar pasar la lengua de Hatori, este sintió que nuevamente algo despertaba en el, Tohru pudo sentirlo tambien, Hatori rompió el beso y estaba apunto de pararse cuando Tohru lo sujeto del brazo y lo volvió a besar...

- Tohru...yo...

- Hatori ya es hora...

- de que hablas? (**n/a:** la pregunta tonta...es obvio que el sabe...como no va a saber...xD)

- de esto...Tohru tomó la mano de Hatori y la llevo al cierre de su chaleco, lo bajo un poco dejando ver parte de su sostén...

Hatori suspiró sientiendo un calor electrizante correr por sus venas...estas segura?

- hai, yo se que lo deseas tanto como yo...

Hatori le tomó la mano y pudo sentir que ella también sentía ese calor electrizante...

Caminaron hasta llegar al auto y después de un rato ya estaban en la mansión...

Hatori dejó a Tohru en su habitación y fué a ver a Akito, después de un rato volvió...

- como estaba?

- igual...no hay mejoras...

- ya veo...

- esperame...

- a donde vas?

me tengo que preparar...Hatori le guiñó un ojo y se fué...

_Pasaron unos minutos y luego Hatori salió del baño, se había cambiado de ropa, esta vez vestía su bata medica...Tohru le sonrió mientras el se acercaba a ella..._

_- así que me paciente es Honda Tohru...cual es su problema?_

_- doctor, tengo mal de amor...le susurró acercandose a su boca..._

_- tengo el remedio perfecto para aquello...Hatori le sonrió y la besó, ella se recostó en la cama y nuevamente Hatori quedó sobre ella..._

_Tohru mientras lo besaba comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de su bata, rápidamente se desasió de la bata...Tohru se detuvo para contemplar el pecho de Hatori, este sonrió y dejo sus labios para besar su cuello mientras le bajaba cierre de su sweater, dejando ver su sostén...Tohru desató los broches de su sostén y Hatori lo removió con la boca...Tohru rió y lo beso...Hatori se acercó mas a ella, provocando un ligero roce entre sus senos y su pecho, Tohru lanzó un suspiro y bajo la cremallera de Hatori, este hizo lo mismo con su falda y luego las prendar yacían en el suelo, ahora estaban desnudos...Hatori podía sentir el rápido latido del corazón de Tohru asi que acarició su rostro y le susurró..._

_- este remedio puede doler un poco si es la primera vez que lo tomas...cierra tus ojos si estas nerviosa..._

_Entrelazaron sus manos y Hatori le sonrió mientras ella cerraba los ojos...se besarón y cuidadosamente Hatori se posicionó y la penetró...Tohru lanzó un grito al sentir la punzada desgarradora que la atacaba...un hilillo de sangre recorrió su muslo como prueba de su unión, se aferró a las manos de Hatori, para después relajarse...el dolor lentamente iba disminuyendo hasta hacerse soportable...así que Tohru aun sintiendo el dolor comenzó a mover sus caderas incitando a Hatori a ir mas rápido, así lo hizo, aumentó el ritmo y Tohru ya no pudo reprimir sus gemidos...sus gemidos eran musica para los oidos de Hatori y lo incitaban a seguir...Así estuvieron bastante rato, hasta que Hatori no pudo mas y exploto dentro de ella...Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama y cuando sus respiraciones comenzaron a regularse Hatori le habló..._

_- Tohru..._

_- hai?_

_- arigato..._

_- Te amo...le dijo Tohru sonriendole_

_- y yo a ti..._

Se besaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos por el cansancio...

**Continuará...**

**N/a:** ya! aqui esta el capitulo IV "Como que quiero..." y...el lemon...je...Tohru tomando la iniciativa, es que no puede ser timida todo el tiempo...jojo!

bueno me demoré porque me formatearon el PC y perdí todo incluyendo el fic...asi que tuve que escribir este capitulo de nuevo y todo lo que tenía escrito ¬¬U pero bueno no importa asi me sirve para afinar detalles...

Em, para los que les quedo gustando la parejita haré un anuncio que mas adelante tendré un nuevo fic sobre ellos! pero será distinto...creo...no, bromeo xD...en realidad será distinto, tengo una ideita en mente y bueno veremos que pasa jojo! les adelanto el titulo se llamará **"Razorblade Romance"** jojojo bueno mas adelante lo subiré cuando ya haya avanzado algunos capitulos de este querido fic, no pienso dejarlo de lado...eso nunca!

La song! pertenece al grupo Nine inch nails y lleva el mismo nombre del titulo, aqui la traducción...

_Como que quiero..._

_no me importa lo que ellos digan..._

_yo quiero..._

_yo quiero...(tomaré mi oportunidad esta noche...)_

Alli esta! ordené las frases para que calzaran con la situación! nn

Wenu y ahora los reviews! nn

**Lady Palas: **je sep, la escena romaticona que me salió, pero esta kawaii...oh si Yuki y Kyo dan miedo y harán de las suyas...aunque mas Yuki que Kyo...mas adelante te darás cuenta...Arigato! espero que los siguiente capitulos sean de tu agrado!

**Tsuki Hirashiwa:** jajaja sep, las cosas han estado bastante locas... todos estan medios locos xD Arigato! que bien que me este quedando kawaii nOn

**KudoRaine: **Yuki da miedo, es que el es la mente maligna del plan...mas adelante verás lo malo que es! y Kyo tal vez se quede mas pasivo...jojo! Arigato! no te preocupes lo voy a continuar y trataré de actualizar lo mas rápido posible nn

Esop! Arigato a todos mis queridos lectores y a todos los que me dejan reviews! y disculpen la demora es que este pc de la contumelia! pero bueno...será...y proximamente **"Razorblade Romance"** otro HatoriXTohru no se lo pierda jojo!

Adieu! nos vemus! nOn

PD: y...no le cambié la clasificación nnU gomen es que lo estoy reescribiendo como les dije por lo del pc y por eso, he cambiado bastantes cosas nnUUUU


	5. Poisoning her mind

**Capitulo V: ...Poisoning her mind...**

-----o-----

_Can't you see you've been mistaken...?_

-----o-----

Al día siguiente la mañana parecía ser perfecta...pero aquí la palabra clave es "parecía"...

En la casa de Shigure, los tres estaban esperando que Tohru bajara y preparara el desayuno, pero pasaban las horas y de Tohru ni luces...

- Shigure, no crees que debería ir a verla?

- claro Yuki, sube si quieres...

Yuki subió las escaleras y llamo a la puerta...

- Honda-san estas despierta?...No hubo respuesta...

- Honda-san voy a entrar...Yuki entró en la habitación y la encontró vacía, Rápidamente bajo las escaleras y se sentó en la mesa...

- y bien? preguntó Kyo

- ella no durmió acá...

- QUE? Kyo gritó lanzando un puñetazo a la mesa

- ah bueno, lo suponía…no se preocupen yo la iré a buscar, creo saber donde esta...Shigure se levantó de la mesa y salió

- crees que este...?

- con Hatori, es obvio

- ese canalla...

- tranquilo, ya falta poco...

- pero...

- que te calmes!

- yo me largo! si me necesitas estaré en el techo...Kyo se paró bruscamente de la mesa y se marchó

- ay dios...Yuki suspiró y se fue a su habitación

-----o-----

Shigure llegó a la mansión y se encontró a Momiji que estaba regando las plantas...

- Momiji! lo llamó

- hola Shigure! que te trae por acá?

- Haa-san esta?

- hai, necesitas que lo llame?

- hai...

- de acuerdo, vamos adentro

Shigure siguió a Momiji y se quedó en la sala mientras este subía a la habitación de Hatori, supuso que Hatori estaría durmiendo así que entró de súbito y gritó...

- Haa-san! despierta!

- pero que demo...Hatori se sobresaltó y rápidamente abrió los ojos...al ver a Momiji se horrorizó y gritó...

- MOMIJI!

- Haa-san...estas...Momiji rió al notar que a Hatori solo lo cubrían las sabanas...

- q...que quieres?

- tienes visita...

Tohru al sentir el ruido despertó y se sentó también en la cama, rodeando los hombros de Hatori y apoyando su cabeza en ellos...

- que pasa amor?

- amor? preguntó Momiji

- visitas...suspiró

Tohru miró hacía la puerta y al ver a Momiji se sobresaltó...

- Momiji! dijo enterrándose en las sabanas...

- Haa-san que hace Tohru-chan en tu cama?

- eh...bueno...nosotros...eh...yo...em...

- y por que no llevan ropa? y por que están las sabanas mojadas? y por que...

- eh...Momiji, porque mejor no vas y avisas a la visita que ya bajo?

- hai...Momiji los miró extrañado y salió de la habitación...

Ambos suspiraron aliviados...y Tohru comenzó a reírse contagiando a Hatori...

-----o-----

- Momiji pasa algo?

- eh no, nada...

- seguro?

- em…Haa-san y Tohru-chan son novios?

- si, por que preguntas?

- es que Tohru durmió con el...

- ah, no me digas...

- y estaban raros, no llevaban ropa y se veían bastante sudados...

- jajajajajaja ya veo...Shigure no pudo evitar reírse

- de que te ríes?

- de nada, lo entenderás cuando seas mayor...

- pero si ya soy mayor...

- en serio?

- bah, Momiji lo miró fastidiado y salió de la sala...

Minutos después Hatori bajó hacía la sala, aun se estaba haciendo el nudo de la corbata y al ver a Shigure bufeó y se sentó en el sofá...

- Haa-san...Shigure lo miró maliciosamente...

- que?

- así que te raptaste a...estaba a punto de decir "mi" pero Hatori lo miro de reojo...ejem...tu florcita?

- yo no me la rapté...

- ah, claro…pero si la polinizaste!

- pero ella no es una flor...

- ves que la polinizaste!

- me vas hacer admitirlo?

- hai, te molestaré hasta que digas "si, la polinicé"

- para que quieres que lo diga si sabes que es verdad?

- espero que hayas sido buena con ella! ella es muy frágil y yo solo te pido que la cuides, por que es muy sensible y bla bla bla...

- aja...Hatori bufeó y rodó sus ojos...

- se buena con ella, trátala bien...

- Shigure?

- hai?

- ahórrate tu discurso, todo lo que me dices lo tengo claro...

- si yo se Haa-san pero es que tu sabes que...Shigure no pudo continuar, se quedó pasmado al ver que Tohru había bajado y ahora se estaba besando apasionadamente con Hatori...

- ejem...carraspeó

- oh, Shigure...Tohru agachó la vista

- Flor Tohru nos tenías con el alma en un hilo!

_- asi que pasé de florcita a flor...vaya que se enteran rápido de todo..._hai, Shigure es mi culpa, debí avisarles, gomen...

- ah, no te preocupes, si tampoco es tan grave, solo que los chicos se ponen histéricos cada vez que sales y bueno...volvamos a casa...

Shigure salió de la mansión y tuvo que esperar que Tohru se despidiera de su Amor, luego de un rato ya estaban en casa...

- miren quien esta aquí...la desaparecida! exclamó Kyo

- basta Kyo, Tohru ya esta aquí...dijo Shigure

- hai, empezaré hacer los deberes ahora mismo! gomen por no avisar...Tohru hizo una reverencia y se fue directo a la cocina...

-----o-----

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Tohru pasará de "Florcita" a "Flor" y aun continuaba de novia con Hatori, todo marchaba viento en popa, lo más extraño era que Akito se mantenía al margen, Tohru pensó que probablemente era su enfermedad la que no le dejaba ni tiempo ni ganas para preocuparse de los romances de Hatori...

Tohru se hallaba descansando en su pieza después de un día atareado, mañana había quedado con Hatori, y ahora estaba tirada en la cama dormitando...

- Honda-san puedo pasar?

- hai, adelante Yuki-kun...

Yuki abrió la puerta y Tohru rápidamente se sentó en la cama, Yuki permaneció de pie...

- que te trae por acá Yuki-kun?

- bueno necesito hablar contigo...

- hai, dime...

- um...Honda-san recuerdas a Kana?

- Kana...? Tohru tragó saliva y sintió una punzada en el pecho...

- hai, Kana, la antigua novia de Hatori...

- ah...

- recuerdas lo que le sucedió?

- no, mintió...Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta...

- te refrescaré la memoria...Kana y Hatori eran novios, tal como tu y el ahora, ellos planeaban casarse, pero Akito no estuvo de acuerdo, y por ello casi deja ciego a Hatori...ordenándole que le borrara la memoria...

Tohru agachó la cabeza y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla...aquello era algo muy doloroso para ella...

- tu sabes que Hatori lo hizo verdad...borró la memoria de su amada...

Las lágrimas cubrían el rostro de Tohru y lentamente comenzó a sollozar...por que me recuerdas todo esto Yuki-kun?

- por que no quiero que termines como ella...

- Hatori no me hará eso! el me ama...

- te ama como amaba a Kana...y aun así le borró la memoria!

- NO! Hatori no lo hará...el...

- Honda-san...

- HATORI ME AMA! Y EL NUNCA ME HARÁ LO MISMO! Tohru estaba completamente alterada y no paraba de llorar...

- TERMINARAS COMO KANA! Y LO SABES!

- no...Tohru cubrió su rostro con sus manos y su llanto se intensificó...

- Honda-san yo no quería abrirte los ojos de esta manera, pero lo hago porque no quiero que sufras...

- pero...yo lo amo...dijo entre sollozos...

- por eso, debes terminar con el...evitarás que ambos se hagan daño...de lo contrario el borrará tu memoria...y ambos sufrirán...

- Yuki-kun...

- Honda-san, debes entender que Hatori esta destinado a estar solo...termina con el, sabes que es lo mejor...

Yuki suspiró y abandonó la habitación, dejando a una destrozada Tohru...

- que le hiciste? le preguntó Kyo preocupado, que podía escuchar su llanto...

- le abrí los ojos...terminará con el...

- pero la dejaste...

- no importa, terminará con el...y es ahí cuando tu y yo volveremos hacer rivales...

- h...hai...

- eso si, no entres...déjala sola...

Yuki se fue a su habitación dejando a una destrozada Tohru y a un preocupado Kyo...

**Continuará...**

**N/a:** Perdón por la demora! Pero he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes finales y entre el estudio y la presión de buenas notas me olvido de escribir! nnU

Ahhhhhhhhhhh! te odio Yuki! ¬¬ como pudo! destruir todo...les dije que el sería el malo! EL solo EL...ahora ODIENLO xD

Pero bueno...será...esto se ve mal...lo sé, veremos que se puede hacer...

Ahora respondo Reviews…nOn

**Lady Palas: **jajajaja no! No te preocupes que no pienso mandarles sorpresitas! Porque como tu dices sería un gran problema. Claro que si! Pero Yuki es el maligno! El es el que lo arruinó todo! Kyo esta mas aparte…el si sabe xD Arigato!

**Iria:** no te preocupés, se lo que es estar ocupada con los deberes de escuela, por eso me demoro en actualizar, además de escribir mi otro fic, no te preocupés que Yuki las pagará…jojo…

**Theprincessishere:** claro, por eso me encantan los HatoriXTohru, es que Hatori esta muy solito y quien mejor que Tohru para acompañarlo? Y lo de los infartos de la advertencia lo puse de broma jojo xD Arigato!

Em...la frase, corresponde a la canción "In my life" de The rasmus, aquí la traducción...

_No puedes ver que te has equivocado...?_

Weno ahi esta, como siempre Arigato a todos los lectores y a los que me dejan un reviews! y para los que esperan **"Razorblade Romance" **nu se preocupen que lo tengo muy avanzado, y muy pronto subiré el primer capitulo…

Esop! Adieu! nos vemus! nOn


	6. Killing me, Killing you

**Capitulo VI: ...Killing me, Killing you...**

-----o-----

_Remember when we used to look our sunsets far away..._

_And how you said: "this is never over..."_

_I believed your every word and I guess you did too..._

_But now you're saying: "hey let's think this over..."_

-----o-----

Al día siguiente el cielo estaba nublado, Tohru aun estaba destrozada...trabajaba lenta y pesadamente, sin ganas...hasta la comida le quedaba mal, temía la hora en que tendría que enfrentar a Hatori y terminar todo...

Todos estaban preocupados por ella...todos excepto Yuki, que estaba de lo mas tranquilo, Shigure tenía sus sospechas acerca de que Yuki había influido en la forma de actuar de Tohru, pero no podía comprobarlo...

_- llego la hora..._pensó Tohru, el reloj marcaba las 5 en punto, cuando estaba apunto de salir Shigure la detuvo

- Tohru...estas bien?

- hai, debe ser este tiempo que me tiene así...debo irme, adiós...Tohru abrió la puerta y salió...

_- no creo que sea este día nublado, Tohru..._

Tohru caminaba lenta y pesadamente, al llegar al parque no había mucha gente y el cielo estaba gris...divisó a Hatori, el estaba sentado en una banca con la mirada pérdida, un libro yacía en su regazo...trató de que su expresión fuera natural, pero evidentemente no pudo...Hatori la miró y agachó la cabeza..._acaso sabrá a lo que he venido...?_

_- _hola...lo saludo y se sentó a su lado...

- hola...

- pasa algo? preguntó Tohru

- mmm es solo que odio los días nublados, desearía que el sol se quedara por siempre y que no se esfumará con las nubes...Tohru tuvo la impresión de que Hatori no hablaba precisamente del dia…

- dilo de una vez...

- que?

- di que me vas a dejar...

Tohru se quedó helada..._ como es posible que el lo sepa?_

Hatori agachó la mirada y suspiró...

- Hatori...yo...creo que esto ya acabo

- ah...suspiró...solo quiero que me digas por que

- es que es muy difícil...y yo no quiero terminar como...

- como quien?

- como...

- como Kana?

- hai...las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro nuevamente...

- ya veo...crees que te haré lo mismo que a Kana cierto?

- hai...pero Hatori

- "Alma, no me digas nada, que para tu voz dormida ya esta mi puerta cerrada..." Hatori tomó su libro, besó la mano de Tohru y se fue...

Tohru se quedó perpleja, pudo sentir una lagrima en su mano, y luego de reflexionar todo explotó en llanto...las ultimas palabras de Hatori azotaban su mente..._alma, no me digas nada, que para tu voz dormida ya está mi puerta cerrada..."_ _que quiso decir con eso? o quizás lo dijo por decir..._lo único que sabía era que tenía que salir de allí...se hacía tarde y pronto llovería...así que se levantó y con las lágrimas en su rostro partió...

Al llegar a la casa no habló con nadie, subió directamente a su habitación y se tiró en la cama a llorar...llorar era lo único que le quedaba, quería sacarse toda la pena que llevaba dentro, todo el dolor y el sufrimiento, pero sabía que lo tenía clavado en su alma..._el esta clavado en mi alma, en mi piel...como puedo sacármelo si esta en mi piel? como sacarme este amor que ahora es dolor...? tal vez olvidarte sea mejor..._ pero como olvidarlo? si era parte de ella y lo necesitaba...tenía ganas de abrazarlo y que escaparan juntos, pero no podía porque todo había terminado...ella lo había terminado y todo por un estúpido recuerdo del pasado y el temor...temor a que se vuelva a repetir..._Hatori...por que? yo no quería que esto acabara...en verdad no quería, pero es que tengo miedo...por ambos, tengo miedo...por lo que puedas hacer...y ahora que todo ha terminado me veo obligada a olvidarte...y la verdad es que no se si pueda...es tan fuerte lo que siento por ti que no se como voy a poder deshacerme de este sentimiento...tal vez con otro, tal vez si no te vuelvo a ver...o tal vez si me voy...tal vez...ya no se , solo se que se acabó y que todo fue una ilusión, un sueño...que se derrumbó y que tal vez nunca se vuelva a edificar..._

Después de llorar un rato a Tohru la venció el cansancio y se durmió, aun con la amargura y la pena en su corazón...

-----o-----

En el camino vuelta a la mansión, Hatori estaba mudo...no tenía palabras, al llegar a la mansión subió directamente a su habitación y se sentó en la cama para luego desmoronarse y romper en llanto...sollozos amargos y dolorosos salían de su garganta, espasmos de dolor y tristeza que inundaban su ser..._ por que yo? por que a mi? acaso yo nunca seré feliz? acaso no tengo derecho a la felicidad?...primero Kana y ahora Tohru..._por una extraña razón sentía que le dolía mas esta vez que la anterior..._por que ella? por que nosotros? por un momento creí que esto podría durar pero los recuerdos del pasado me condenan...mi fama por lo que hice nuevamente sale a la luz...y ahora soy condenado por la mujer que amo..._ Hatori abrió un cajón y saco una navaja..._aun no es el momento...aun no, tal vez Tohru recapacite y todo vuelva hacer como antes...de lo contrario cuando ella me haya olvidado y este con otro todo terminará, yo se que es la salida mas fácil, pero es que no puedo vivir así...simplemente no puedo vivir sabiendo que la mujer que amo me ha olvidado, ya lo viví una vez y dos sería fatal...soy un cobarde, lo se...pero ya no puedo más… el hielo estaba trizado y esto lo rompió...no puedo vivir como vivía antes...ya no...Esperaré, y si todo sale mal tu me librarás del dolor y me llevarás a un lugar donde pueda descansar...te llevarás todo mi dolor para que no vuelva jamás..._

Hubo un momento en que creyó que estaba alucinado, porque por un instante pudo ver a Tohru en la misma situación que el...tirada en su cama llorando...se sintió mal y un punzante dolor atacó su pecho, quería escapar con ella, pero sabía que aquello sería imposible porque todo había terminado y ya nada valía la pena...

Con el dolor atacando su pecho, Hatori se hizo dos cortes cerca de sus párpados para que la sangre y las lágrimas se mezclaran y llorara sangre, porque eso era lo que sentía, que lloraba sangre, sangre de su corazón y de su alma...

Ahí se quedó en estado agonizante esperando a que el sueño lo venciera y finalmente se durmiera, con una pequeña esperanza quemando sus entrañas...

-----o-----

Yuki subió a la habitación de Tohru con una bandeja, ella no había comido nada en todo el día, cuando entró estaba recostada sollozando al parecer dormitaba...

- Honda-san te traje comida...

- vete de aquí Yuki no quiero nada! gruñó

- pero Honda-san...

- VETE! QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY EN CRISIS EMOCIONAL! Explotó finalmente

- creo que deberías calmarte...

- acabo de terminar con el hombre que amo...COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?

- te dejo la bandeja aquí...

- FUERA! NECESITO ESTAR SOLA! Tohru estaba histérica y tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas...

- Yuki dejó la bandeja y abandonó la habitación...

- que pasó? por que gritaba? preguntó Kyo preocupado

- esta histérica por la ruptura...

- pobre...

- déjala, con el tiempo se le pasará...el tiempo lo cura todo...

- estas seguro?

- claro que si...por que no estarlo?

- bueno, tengo un extraño presentimiento de que Tohru no va a olvidar a Hatori...

- no digas estupideces, claro que lo olvidará...

- bueno, suerte...

- como que suerte? y que hay de ti?

- olvídalo, yo me rindo...

- te rindes sin haberlo intentado? que iluso...

- el único iluso aquí eres tu...

- que dices?

- te puedo asegurar que ella no lo olvidará...

- que te calles! claro que lo olvidará y yo la ayudaré...

- como sea, suerte...

- BAKA!

- no digas que no te lo advertí...Kyo sonrió y se fue a su habitación dejando a un muy molesto Yuki...

Fue entonces cuando Shigure subió haber que era todo ese alboroto y se encontró con Yuki apoyado en la pared...

- que pasa Yuki?

- nada...gruñó y se fue a su habitación

Shigure lo miró extrañado y fue cuando escuchó el llanto de Tohru y entró en la habitación...

- Yuki te dije que te fueras!

- no soy Yuki...

Tohru sacó la cabeza de la almohada para ver a Shigure...

- que quieres?

- saber que te esta pasando...

- para que quieres saber?

- para ver si te puedo ayudar...

- no puedes, nadie puede...

- bueno, por lo menos me lo puedes contar...

- ah...suspiró...de acuerdo, es sobre Hatori y yo...

- me lo suponía, que te hizo?

- nada, mas bien sería que le hice...

- bueno, que le hiciste...

- terminé con el...dijo entre sollozos

- que? pero por que?

- por que...bueno tuve una charla con Yuki y bueno, me recordó cosas y me di cuenta de que tenía razón y debía terminar con el...

- así que Yuki habló contigo..._ esa rata bribona..._

- hai...y hoy lo vi en el parque y terminamos...

- Hatori como lo tomó?

- no lo se...solo me dijo algo extraño...

- que te dijo?

- "alma, no me digas nada, que para tu voz dormida ya está mi puerta cerrada..." aun no lo entiendo bien...

- mmm es un verso, pertenece a un poema, tal vez el significado sea que no le digas nada, ya que las excusas no servirán o algo así...

- Shigure no sabes cuan doloroso es todo esto...Tohru cubrió su rostro con las manos y su llanto se hizo mas fuerte...

- Tohru...tranquilízate, estoy seguro que todo se arreglará, de alguna u otra forma se arreglará...

- arigato, tienes razón...debo ser fuerte...

- ahora descansa, o de lo contrario la hinchazón de sus ojos no se irá tan fácilmente...

Shigure le sonrió y abandonó la habitación, Tohru se recostó en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida...

**Continuará...**

**N/a:** Holis! Se acuerdan de mi? Bueno volví después de…mucho tiempo xD

Disculpen la graaan demora pero es que me olvide que tenia fics pendientes! Pero bueno…prometo avanzar lo más rápido posible toda esta cosa

Pero bueno, Capitulo VI: "Matándome, Matándote"...bueno la felicidad no es eterna, y si no es Akito quien arruine su relación tenía que haber alguien, snif TxT...

Pero bueno, llegó la tristeza...nada que hacerle, veremos que pasa...

La estrofa, pertenece a mi grupo favorito y el que me inspiro hacer este fic con una canción que lleva el nombre del fic, Sonata Arctica, la canción es "Tallulah" aqui la traducción...

_Recuerda cuando solíamos mirar nuestras lejanas puestas de sol..._

_Y como decías "Esto nunca acabará..."_

_Yo creí todas tus palabras, y supuse que tu también_

_Pero ahora estas diciendo "oye, pensemos que esto ya acabo."_

Ahí esta...puchu...no puedo creer que se haya acabado...y todo gracias a Yuki...grrrrr ¬¬

Con respecto a el verso...corresponde a un poeta Chileno, Juan Guzmán Cruchaga y el poema se llama "Canción" de ahí es el verso y debo decir que lo adoro...por eso lo puse me pareció indicado jojo!

Ahora contesto los reviews! nn

**Lady Palas: **jajajaja nu, todavía no tengo pensado poner un dragoncito en camino, tal vez mas adelante ;D

Y bueno, aquí vemos que Tohru se dejo influenciar y termino con todo…pero bueno veremos que pasa, arigato! nn

**Iria: **ah! No te preocupes que Yuki tarde o temprano será castigado! Se lo merece el muy ¬¬

Y Kyo, no te preocupes que el ya se sale de todo este plan maléfico de Yuki, se desintoxicó! Muchas gracias nn

**AlexandraShinomori: **oh, veo que tu apoyas a Yuki en todo esto xD bueno…cada uno con su favorito ;D y bueno ahora terminaron veremos como se desenvuelven las cosas

Es eso! como siempre Arigato a todos mis lectores y a los que me dejan reviews...sin su apoyo este fic no existiría!

Adieu!


	7. Sun Won't Shine

**Capitulo VII: ...Sun won't shine...**

-----o-----

_Como que te vas con el...?_

_Como me dejas así...?_

_No ves que me muero..._

_No ves que no puedo olvidarte..._

-----o-----

Una gris tarde de primavera llegó, un lunes lluvioso, llovía torrencialmente, habían anunciado tres días de lluvia intensa, debido a un frente frió que azotaba la ciudad...

_Tres meses...ya han pasado tres meses desde ese día..._

Tohru suspiró mientras se arreglaba el cabello...no iría a clases, ya que Yuki le había pedido que salieran, y aunque su corazón aun no había sanado de la herida, muy en el fondo sabía a lo que iba, sabía que Yuki le pediría estar con ella...y debía aceptar, debía intentar comenzar de nuevo con otro chico, de lo contrario seguiría sufriendo el resto de su vida...y aunque aun le dolía saber que tendría que besar otros labios...tocar otro cuerpo, y eso la hacía sentir mal, pero tenía que intentarlo...de lo contrario nunca sanaría del todo...

- Honda-san estas lista?

- hai, ya bajo...

Tohru bajo rápidamente las escaleras, llevaba un abrigo negro y algunos mechones cubrían sus ojos aun con marcas de llanto...

- bueno vamos?

- hai, vamos...

Yuki salió por la puerta e inmediatamente abrió el paraguas, llovía torrencialmente, pero aun así el día estaba agradable...

Caminaron hacía el centro y llegaron a un café, en una esquina de la ciudad. Se sentaron al lado de un ventanal que dejaba ver las dos veredas de la calle y el ir y venir de la gente apurada...

- y bien Yuki-kun de que querías hablarme? dijo Tohru mientras bebía de su café...

- ah...bueno, Honda-san tu te has olvidado de Hatori?

- bueno, no del todo...tu sabes que eso toma tiempo...por que preguntas?

- etto...Honda-san tu estarías dispuesta a salir con otro chicos...nada formal?

- um...eso creo...

- entonces estarías dispuesta a salir conmigo? por supuesto que nada formal...

- mmm...hai...

- genial, ahora si me disculpas...Yuki se levantó de la mesa y se fué por un corredor...cuando llegó a un esquina sacó su celular y llamó a Kyo...

- diga?

- Kyo, soy yo...

- ah...que quieres?

- quería decirte que estoy saliendo con Tohru...

- ah, felicidades...y llamas para restregármelo en la cara?

- algo así...

- kuso nezumi...

- tu eres el baka, dijiste que ella no lo olvidaría!

- y todavía no lo ha olvidado...solo esta tratando de olvidarlo saliendo con otros chicos, pero muy el fondo lo tiene clavado en el corazón...

- entonces habrá que desclavarlo no?

- haz lo que quieras...pero yo no me retracto de lo que dije...

- eso te hace mas baka de lo que ya eres!

- como sea...adiós...

- yo la ayudaré a que lo olvide Kyo, te lo juró!

- Adiós!

Yuki iba a gritarle algo, pero Kyo ya había cortado..._Baka..._

Cuando Yuki volvió a la mesa, se encontró con Tohru mirando al ventanal y con una cara de muerte...luego desvió la mirada del ventanal y se puso las manos en el pecho, al parecer le costaba respirar...

- Honda-san estas bien?

Tohru rápidamente se paró de la mesa y salió del café, Yuki la siguió y observó que ella miraba para todos lados y suspiraba...

- Honda-san que ocurre? te sientes mal?

- hai...me siento mal, Yuki-kun debemos irnos...

- como quieras, Yuki pagó la cuenta y ambos recorrieron el camino a casa en silencio...cuando Yuki le preguntaba a Tohru que le pasaba ella solo respondía que nada con expresión de preocupación en su rostro...

Al llegar a la casa, Tohru subió directamente a su cuarto y se encerró...Yuki la escuchó sollozar y se preocupó..._algo debió haber visto para ponerla así..._

-----o-----

Hatori abrió los ojos y lo primero que escuchó fue el sonido de la lluvia torrencial azotar su techo..._vaya maldito lunes laboral,_ pero hoy no iría a trabajar, no se sentía con ánimos...así que prendió un cigarrillo y bajó, para encontrarse con Momiji viendo televisión...

- Ohayou Haa-san

- Ohayou...por que no fuiste a la escuela?

- no tenía ganas, por que no fuiste al trabajo?

- por la misma razón...Hatori bufeó y se sentó en el sofá...

- vaya que amaneciste bien...

- y que quieres? que ande eufórico por la vida como tu?

Momiji agachó la cabeza, Y Hatori comprendió que estaba siendo muy duro con el...el no tenía la culpa...

- lo siento, es que yo aún estoy muy dolido y...

- Haa-san?

- que?

- lamento lo de Tohru-chan...yo se que fue hace meses, pero bueno...por lo menos no te ves tan mal...

- es porque no has estado en mi habitación...hace un mes me la pasaba llorando, pero ahora he decidido fumar...

- estos meses deben haber sido muy duros para ti...admiro tu fortaleza...

- yo no soy impenetrable, como te decía me desmoronaba en mi cama a llorar, y no creas que todavía no lo hago es que todo esto es muy difícil...

- se nota que la amabas...

- la amo Momiji, aún la amo...

- bueno y ahora que harás...?

- no lo se Momiji, no lo se...

Hatori se levantó del sofá y se fue a su habitación...Momiji supuso que a sufrir de nuevo...

Efectivamente Momiji estaba en lo correcto, Hatori llegó a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, abrió el cajón, sacando su navaja...

_Hasta cuando me harás esperar?_ Hatori paso la hoja por su palma, provocando que sangrara...empapó la sangre en la navaja y la lamió...Después de un rato reaccionó y la guardó... se sentía mal, enfermo...así que decidió salir a dar un paseo...

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y Momiji le preguntó...

- a donde vas?

- por ahí...necesito despejarme, volveré luego...

- pero esta lloviendo...

- no me importa...

Hatori salió de la mansión y comenzó su caminata, llovía bastante fuerte, pero no le importó, es más lo hacía ir mas lento...como si quisiera pescar un resfriado o algo así...

Finalmente decidió pasar por el centro, tal vez la euforia del lugar lo despejaría un poco...

Cuando ya había recorrido bastante inició su viaje de regreso, pasando por un café bastante lindo ubicado en una esquina, tenía un gran ventanal y detrás dos personas estaban sentadas...

Pero al mirar bien el ventanal, vio que las dos personas que estaban sentadas eran Tohru y Yuki..._Tohru y Yuki..._en ese momento una punzada desgarradora acechó su pecho, pero eso no hizo que dejara de mirarlos...

Su mirada debió ser tan intensa, ya que hizo que Tohru mirara por el ventanal, y en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron fue cuando realmente sintió que se iba a morir...

-----o-----

Tohru estaba tranquilamente esperando a Yuki cuando algo en el ventanal le llamo la atención y comenzó a observar hacía afuera, cuando de repente su mirada se centra en una persona...ahí en la otra calle estaba Hatori, empapado por la lluvia y con una mirada que le destrozó el alma...en ella vio la tristeza mas desgarradora de todas, un sufrimiento inmenso que recorrió su espina dorsal...una mirada tan intensa y profunda que hizo que le faltara en aire, rompiendo el contacto visual para tranquilizarse...

Luego sintió que Yuki le hablaba, pero ella no lo escuchaba...su cuerpo actuó por si solo, salió del café tratando de ubicar a Hatori, pero a este se lo había tragado la tierra...

Después de tranquilizarse un poco, escuchó a Yuki preguntarle si se sentía mal, aprovechó para mentirle y poder salir de allí...

En su camino a casa, estaba muda, al llegar no habló con nadie y se fue directo a su cuarto...en el se tiró en la cama y las lágrimas inundaron todo su ser...

_Por que me siento así? por que si me dije a mi misma que lo olvidaría? y ahora que nos ha visto me siento culpable...odió esto...odió la situación... y ahora temo...temo por tu reacción, y es que aun te amo y no lo puedo evitar...que hacer? si no fuera por esta maldita cobardía...pero bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás...Hatori, perdóname por ser una maldita cobarde..._

Amargos sollozos inundaban todo su ser, y temor...sobretodo temor, por el futuro y lo que pudiera pasar...

-----o-----

Hatori corrió y corrió, la lluvia empapaba su cuerpo, pero no le importaba...estaba en un estado de shock, lo único que hacía era correr...el dolor en el pecho se hacía insoportable y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir...

Su mundo se estaba desmoronando, finalmente se paró en seco y una sonrisa asomo su rostro...

_...todo terminará..._

**Continuará...**

**N/a: **Capitulo siete up..."El sol no brillará" wow, que puedo decir...las cosas van de mal en peor...horror, pero bueeee...

A ver...ven lo sabio que es Kyo? porque en el fondo tiene razón, solo que la estúpida rata no le cree pero bueno, ya se dará cuenta jojo

emm la estrofa es de la canción "Imán" de Miranda! es buena, me encanta nn

Contesto Reviews! nn

**Verónica: **Arigatou! Bueno ahí veo con quien la dejo todavía estoy dudando…y si, Yuki es un baka xD pero bueno que se le va hacer…ojala te haya gustado este!

**AlexandraShinomori:** Oh! Bueno, gomen por mi error, que bueno que te guste Ha'ri a mi personalmente me encanta, sobre todo con Tohru los amo! Por algo hice este fic xD En fin, Arigatou! nOn

**Dulce: **Gomen, Gomen, Gomen! Pero es que simplemente me tardo…no puedo evitarlo! nnU es algo que se me olvida continuar…pero no te preocupes aquí esta el 7, prometo no dejar tan de lado mis fics nnU. Arigatou!

Como siempre he dicho Arigato a todos mis lectores y a los que me dejan un reviews! soy una persona agradecida, sin ustedes este fic no existiría! nOn

Bueno es Esop!

Adieu! nos vemos!


	8. Excuse Me While I Kill Myself

**Capitulo VIII: ...Excuse me while I kill myself...**

-----o-----

_On my skin the razor blade is shining bright..._

_The veins show clearly through; my blood is running wild..._

_The deep red flowing whithin, longing to be free..._

_A little pressure's all it takes to make bleed...to death..._

-----o-----

Hatori caminaba lentamente...la lluvia empapándolo todo y su mirada denotaba un brillo decisivo...  
Cuando llegó a la mansión, Momiji salió a su encuentro...

- Haa-san?

- Momiji...

- como te fue? te sirvió para despejarte?

- oh, si claro...también me sirvió para darme cuenta de muchas cosas...

- estas bien? te noto un poco extraño

- no seas baka, claro que estoy bien! ahora si me disculpas, iré a mi habitación...

- pero...

- no me esperes, no creo que salga...por ahora claro...

Aun con la sonrisa clavada en su rostro Hatori subió rápidamente las escaleras y se perdió...

Q_ue extraño anda...bueno mas tarde le llevaré chocolates! eso lo animará..._

Momiji sonrió y se dispuso a ver Televisión...

Al llegar cerró la puerta tras de si y soltó una carcajada, que se transformó en rabia, comenzó a romper y golpear todo, luego de eso se dirigió al baño, y al verse así, tan mal, tan enfermo...en un acto de infinita furia de un puñetazo rompió todo el espejo...sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, y un alivio recorrió su cuerpo. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba el cajón y lo abrió...de el sacó su preciada navaja...rápidamente y sin dudarlo hizo dos cortes en sus venas...la sangre fluía libremente...Hatori cerró sus ojos y se recostó en la cama, mientras todo a su alrededor se manchaba de rojo...

Ahí yacía en su lecho de muerte...sintiéndose un cobarde por renunciar a su vida y renunciar a todo lo que le queda por delante, pero ya nada importaba, la sangre estaba fluyendo y sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo...  
_Para que vivir un día más? si mi razón vida ya no esta...  
Por eso adiós a mi vida y adiós a mi ser...  
Entre el amor y la muerte...la muerte ha de vencer..._

Hatori sintió que comenzaba a debilitarse y perdía la conciencia...  
Dio un último suspiro y se entregó a los brazos de la muerte...

-----o-----

Momiji comenzó a preocuparse por Hatori, sintió que debía ir a verlo, así que tomó la caja de chocolates y subió las escaleras...

Al llegar a la puerta golpeó…

- Haa-san...se que en el fondo estas triste y que finges estar bien, pero tengo algo para ti...

No hubo respuesta, Momiji golpeó nuevamente, pero sin resultado...así que decidió entrar y al abrir la puerta por poco se desmaya...

Ahí tendido en la cama yacía Hatori, completamente ensangrentado, ambas venas escupiendo sangre a gorgotones...

- Haa...san...por...que...? los ojos de Momiji se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba una fotografía manchaba de sangre de Hatori y Tohru...

Corrió hacia el cuerpo para revisarlo...aun respiraba, pero muy lentamente...

Inmediatamente llamó a una ambulancia y poco después ya estaba en el hospital con el, Hatori se encontraba en estado critico, debido a la rápida pérdida de sangre, pero con el tiempo se recuperaría...

-----o-----

Un nuevo día amaneció...el cielo aun era gris, y algunas gotas de lluvia aun caían, pero de a poco se despejaría, Tohru se cambió de ropa y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, después de saludar a todos y preparar el desayuno, todos la notaban feliz...pero por alguna razón ella no se sentía así, el amargo dolor en su pecho aun seguía allí y solo estaba pretendiendo estar feliz, para no preocupar a los demás...

Más tarde cuando estaba barriendo Yuki se le acercó...

- Honda-san?

- hai?

- te ves mejor que antes...

- ah...si, claro...estoy mejor...mintió

- que bueno, entonces te gustaría que saliéramos?

- ahora?

- hai...

- mmm esta bien...

- te gustaría ir al parque?

- NO! al parque no...Exclamó

- pero por que no?

- me trae recuerdos...ese era nuestro lugar...Tohru suspiró y la opresión en su pecho aumentó...

- ya veo...y al cine?

- el cine...Tohru suspiró nostálgica...

- de acuerdo, solo vamos a caminar por ahí te parece?

- hai...me voy a cambiar...

Tohru subió a su habitación y mientras se cambiaba sintió sonar el teléfono...pero no le dio importancia, seguro otra persona contestaría.

Antes de salir se sentó en su cama a meditar...al recordar a Hatori el dolor en su pecho aumentaba, era obvio que la herida aun no sanaba  
Suspiró y bajó las escaleras, se cubrió sus ojos con los mechones, ya que los tenía vidriosos, el solo pensar en Hatori le dolía...  
Yuki la esperaba afuera, y cuando iba salir, Shigure la detuvo...

- Tohru necesito hablarte...

- estoy un poco apurada

- es sobre Haa-san...

- no me lo podrías decir después? Tohru sintió que su voz se quebraba...el que tan solo lo nombrarán la dañaba...

- Hatori esta en el hospital, en estado critico, por intento de suicidio...

- q...que…? Inmediatamente las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro

- Momiji me acaba de llamar para avisarme, ayer lo encontró en su habitación...se había cortado las venas...

- es mi culpa, es todo mi culpa! si no me hubiera visto con Yuki nada de esto hubiera pasado y Hatori no...Habría echo esto...! el llanto de Tohru se intensificó, sintiendo una opresión asfixiante...

- tranquilízate Tohru, Hatori esta vivo...solo que esta en estado crítico por la pérdida de sangre, pero el no ha muerto...

- pero todo es mi culpa! nunca debí haber salido con Yuki, porque yo lo amo...aun lo amo...

- y por que no vas y se lo dices?

- tienes razón, debo ir a verlo, de lo contrario podría hacerlo de nuevo...arigato...

Tohru se despidió de Shigure y corrió hacía la puerta, cuando Yuki la vio correr apresurada trató de alcanzarla, pero esta le gritó...

- gomen nasai Yuki-kun pero este sentimiento es mas fuerte que yo...

Yuki la observó subirse a un taxi y partir...luego Shigure apareció...

- a donde va?

- a ver a Hatori...

- que?

- cierto, no lo sabes...Hatori esta en el hospital, por intento de suicidio...

- ya veo...

- Tohru dijo que todo era su culpa, porque Hatori los vio juntos...

- con que eso era lo que le pasaba, ella vio a Hatori afuera del café...

- al parecer tus planes con ella se desmoronaron…

_No te preocupes, si no me quiere por voluntad propia me querrá a la fuerza..._Yuki sonrió y Shigure lo miró extrañado...

- pasa algo?

- no, nada...mejor entramos, nos estamos mojando...Yuki entró a la casa y Shigure lo siguió en silencio...

-----o-----

Tohru llegó al hospital y subió inmediatamente a la sala de espera, allí estaba Momiji conversando con una enfermera...

- Momiji! lo llamó...

- Tohru-chan! que estas haciendo aquí?

- vine a ver a Hatori...

- que?

- eso...susurró agachando la cabeza

- pero...no se si sea el mejor momento...

- déjame verlo! Te lo suplico

- hai...cuarto 216...

- arigato...

- Tohru-chan?

- hai?

- date prisa...Momiji le guiñó un ojo...

- hai...Tohru le sonrió y tomo el elevador...

Cuando ya había llegado al piso recorrió un pasillo con varios cuartos, pasó por uno donde se hallaban dos doctoras conversando, y escuchó nombrar a Hatori, así que se detuvo a escuchar su conversación...

- Sohma Hatori, varón, 27 años, tiene un corte de 15 cms en ambas venas radiales...

- problema?

- depresión, de esos pacientes que sienten mucho dolor psíquico y para aliviarlo usan el físico...

- ya veo...medicamentos?

- se le recetarán antidepresivos, los necesita con urgencia por sus tendencias suicidas...

- estado?

- en recuperación, conciente...

- bien pasamos a otro caso entonces?

- hai, pero te gustaría que siguiéramos discutiendo casos mientras nos tomamos un café?

- claro, vamos...

Las doctoras salieron del cuarto y se encontraron con Tohru al frente de ellas...

- podemos ayudarla?

- no, solo buscaba un cuarto en especial...gomen...Tohru hizo una reverencia y se fue...

Finalmente llegó al cuarto que buscaba, le temblaban las manos, pero se decidió y giró la manilla para encontrarse con Hatori tendido en la cama...estaba pálido como el marfil y al parecer dormitaba...

Tohru se le acercó y le susurró...

- Hatori...

Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a frente con ella...

- Tohru...susurró...

**Continuará...**

**N/a: **Okis! Capitulo VIII: "Discúlpame mientras me suicido" mueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero! TxT como le hago esto a mi pobre Hatori? pero bueno...que pasará? se reconciliaran? no se...tendrán que leer para enterarse! jojo!

Disculpen la tardanza! Por favor no me maten por tardarme, espero que les guste nn

La estrofa, es de la canción "Bleed" del grupo Sentenced, el titulo también es una canción de ellos, ese grupo me ha ayudado en el fic jojo!

aqui la traducción...

_En mi piel la navaja brilla..._

_Las venas se muestran, mi sangre corre salvajemente..._

_El profundo rojo anhela ser libre..._

_Una pequeña presión basta para hacerme sangrar...hasta la muerte..._

Ahi esta...bastante acorde a la situación...

En fin, Contesto Reviews!

**Veja:** Arigatou! Que bueno que les haya gustado, espero que este tambien les agrade y sigan dejando reviews, se los agradesco!

**Sucubos:** Arigatou! Que bueno que te haya gustado esta pareja, HatoriXTohru es mi pareja favorita por algo escribi este fic xD en fin…espero que sigas leyendo y dejandome reviews!

**Dulce: **Gomen por la tardanza! TwT! Pero aquí por fin subí el capitulo, espero que te guste y que me sigas dejando reviews! perdón por hacerte esperar pero bueno…espero que te guste!

bueeeeeeeeee...Arigato a todos como siempre! lectores y a los que me dejan reviews! jojójo!

Es esop!

Adieu! Hasta el proximo Chap! nwn


	9. One More Day

**Capitulo IX: …One more day…**

-----o-----

_Give me a reason to live…  
One more day…  
Let me just once more feel…  
Your love through the pain…_

-----o-----

- Que estas haciendo aquí? Le dijo con la vista agachada

- vine a verte…

- ah…tanta lástima te doy?

- no es lástima…es…

- que cosa?

Tohru bajó la vista…

- culpa?

- hai…susurró

- bueno, puedes volver a la casa de Shigure y decirles a Yuki y a los demás que estoy bien…aunque desearía no estarlo…

- por que haces esto? Tohru volteó, tenía los ojos llorosos y no quería que Hatori la viera…

- hacer que?

- lastimarte…susurró…

- acaso tengo una razón para vivir?

- no lo se, pero tiene que haber una razón…

- dámela! Exclamó…dame una razón para seguir viviendo…acaso tu la tienes? Acaso yo la tengo?

- te amo…susurró

- que?

- TE AMO! Tohru volteó para ver a Hatori de frente…que no ves? Te amo y no te puedo olvidar, al verte en el café me quise morir, me sentí horrible de haber aceptado la proposición de Yuki, porque en el fondo sabía que no te podría olvidar…y cuando supe que te habías tratado de suicidar…tuve miedo, mucho miedo de perderte, porque si tu te mueres yo…me vería obligada hacer lo mismo…Tohru tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y la voz quebrada…

Hatori estaba perplejo…la voz no le salía…

- y se que tu no me vas a poder perdonar, pero tienes que entender que tenía miedo, porque soy una maldita cobarde…tenía miedo de que la historia se volviera a repetir, pero ahora veo con claridad que el pasado no importa, sino el presente…pero lo más importante ya no tengo miedo de este sentimiento…tal vez te sea difícil entenderme, pero te esperaré…Tohru se volteó nuevamente y se iba a dirigir hacía la puerta, pero Hatori se paró de la cama, la sujetó del brazo y la besó…

Tohru tardó en reaccionar, correspondió el beso y luego ambos se separaron por la falta de aire…

- Hatori…yo…

- Tohru, no te vayas, puedo entender que hayas tenido miedo…quien no lo tendría si es mi pasado lo que me condena, pero te amo y no voy a permitir que te vayas de nuevo…y si hice esto, fue solo porque pensé que tu ya me habías olvidado…porque tu Tohru, tu eres mi razón de vivir…

- Hatori, te prometo que seré fuerte…que ya no tendré miedo, porque lo importante es lo que siento, y no lo que haya pasado antes de que ambos nos amaramos…

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron…pasado un rato Momiji entró en la habitación, con la intención de descubrirlos en algo raro, pero Tohru estaba sentada al lado de Hatori y probablemente hablaban trivialidades…

- parece que las cosas ya están mejor…Momiji sonrió

- hai…Tohru también le sonrió

- genial! Ahora podremos salir los tres juntos!

- los tres? Hatori miró hastiado…

- hai! No te parece esplendido?

Estaba apunto de decir "no", pero Tohru le tomó la mano…

- claro que es una esplendida idea Momiji! Tohru sonrió

- hai! Podemos ir a el parque que ha llegado a la ciudad!

- claro que iremos, cierto Amor?

- hai…masculló

- que bien! Bueno Haa-san mejórate rápido para que vayamos! Que bien la vamos a pasar! Momiji comenzó a dar saltitos por la habitación, para luego abandonarla…

- por que le dijiste que si?

- vamos, es Momiji crees que se acuerde?

- eh…si…

- ah bueno, no será tan malo…

- pero yo quiero estar contigo…a solas…susurró tomándola por la cintura

- lo se, yo también quiero, pero ten en cuenta que fue Momiji quien te encontró, creo que se merece esto…

- mmm, tienes razón…pero si no nos deja tranquilos te raptaré

- que cosa? Me raptarás? Preguntó divertida…

- hai…

- y como si se puede saber?

- no se, pensaré en algo…la cosa es que te voy a raptar…

- de acuerdo, me raptas…

- hai…y tendrás miedo…sonrió

- debo tener miedo?

- hai…susurró

- de acuerdo, me raptas y tendré miedo…feliz? Ahora me tengo que ir…

- que? Tan pronto…?

- hai…pero no te preocupes volveré…

- de acuerdo…

- adiós! Te amo…

- yo también, adiós

Lo besó y abandonó la habitación…Momiji la alcanzó en el ascensor…

- me alegra que Haa-san y tu volvieran!

- hai, yo también estoy muy contenta…

- me encanta ver a Haa-san así, tan feliz…tu eres la única que puede hacerlo sonreír…

Tohru le sonrió mientras llegaban a la salida…

- bueno Momiji, me tengo que ir…arigato por todo

- de nada Tohru-chan, cuídate! Y recuerda nuestra salida!

- hai, adiós!

Tohru hizo parar un taxi, luego ya estaba en la casa de Shigure…

- ya llegue! Gritó eufóricamente…

- ah, flor Tohru, que bueno que llegues…Haa-san como estaba?

- bien…sonrió

- parece que estaba excelente por tu rostro…

- ah, es que volvimos…dijo sonriendo nuevamente…

- era de esperarse, nunca lo olvidaste cierto?

- cierto, nunca lo olvidé…

- creo que deberías hablar con Yuki…

- hai, iré ahora mismo para aclarar todo…donde esta?

- en su cuarto…

- arigato…Tohru subió las escaleras y llegó al cuarto de Yuki, golpeó suavemente la puerta…

- adelante…

- Yuki-kun?

- ah…Honda-san, que quieres? Yuki estaba tirado en la cama, mirando al techo…

- necesitamos hablar…

- claro, dime…

- bueno, primero que nada discúlpame por dejarte botado en nuestra salida, pero tenía que ir a ver a Hatori…

- ah, y como estaba?

- mejor…se recuperará…

- supongo que viniste a decirme que volvieron…

- hai…por ello no podemos estar juntos, porque nos haríamos daño, lo cierto es que yo…no te amo…

- Honda-san si tú quieres seguir con esto yo no te diré nada más…

- no te preocupes por mi, esta vez se lo que hago…

- terminaste?

- hai…Tohru se volteó y cerró la puerta tras de si…

_Pero me querrás Tohru, tarde o temprano me querrás…_

**Continuará…**

**N/a:** Capitulo nueve up! "Un día más" que bien! Estoy feliz se reconciliaron! Y que tramará Yuki? Jojo…ya veremos…

La estrofa corresponde una canción de Sentenced, que lleva el mismo nombre que el capitulo, aquí la traducción…

_Dame una razón para vivir…_

_Un día más…_

_Déjame sentir una vez más…_

_Tu amor a través del dolor…_

NO ME MATEN PLZ!!! TwT

Debo decir que estuve operada de escoliosis y por ello estuve en cama por varios meses

Pero aquí me tienen lista para terminar el fic

No estoy como para contestar reviews xD pero no se preocupen que el final de fic se acerca y se viene una nueva creación en la que estoy trabajando

Y esop xD como en todos los capítulos digo Arigato! a todos mis lectores y a los que me dejan reviews! Espero que me sigan dejando! nOn

Es esop…

Adieu! Nos vemos…


	10. Wicked Game

**Capitulo X: …Wicked Game…**

-----o-----

_The me that you know had some second thoughts…  
He's covered with scabs and he is broken and sore…  
The me that you know doesn't come around much…  
That part of me isn't here anymore…_

-----o-----

Hatori bajó del auto, luego abrió la puerta para dejar bajar a una sonriente Tohru…su ida al parque de diversiones habia sido perfecta…

- Me la pase de maravilla! Exclamó Tohru mientras llegaba hacia la puerta

- Me alegro…respondió Hatori, que llevaba ambas muñecas vendadas, pero su expresión era serena…- Espero que Momiji me deje manejar tranquilo camino a casa…dirigió su mirada al auto donde se encontraba Momiji esperándolo sonriente

- Claro que la paso bien, estoy segura que te lo agradecerá…dijo acariciando su nuevo oso de felpa…- Bueno…ya tengo que entrar

- Oh! Claro…bueno…nos vemos después?

- Hai! Dijo acercándose a el y uniendo sus labios…- Te amo…susurró

- Yo mas…dijo sonriente

- Iie! Yo mas! Exclamó risueña

- Bueno, bueno, da igual…nos vemos luego…Adiós amor

- Adiós!

Hatori le sonrió y se dirigió al auto, Momiji comenzó a hablarle trivialidades mientras encendía el motor y se alejaban…

Tohru abrió la puerta…para su sorpresa todo estaba en penumbras. Se dirigió hacia el living y al pisar una especie de cuerda notó que sus pies estaban atados…

- eh? Que esta sucediendo?

- Honda-san…veo que estas de vuelta…susurró Yuki mientras prendía las luces y Tohru se daba cuenta de que se encontraba atada

- Yuki-kun! Que estas haciendo?! Sueltame!!! Exclamo algo asustada

- Y para que? Para que corras hacia Hatori y le cuentes que soy un psicopata!?...Gritó

- Yuki-kun…que pretendes…? Susurró Tohru

- No mucho…simplemente te haré mía…luego te mataré y me suicidaré…dicen que los que mueren juntos, deben ser enterrados juntos…no? La mirada de Yuki se torno de un brillo fantasmal mientras se acercaba un poco hacia ella

- Estas enfermo! Exclamó horrorizada

- Tu me obligaste a llegar a este punto! Debiste quedarte conmigo! Tu me perteneces !...Exclamó acercándose más

- Alejate!...No me toques! Le advirtió

- Tranquila Honda-san…será rápido…susurró mientras deslizaba la navaja por su vestido…- No te preocupes, nadie vendrá a rescatarte…nadie! Oficialmente serás mía, disfrutalo pues será tu ultima vez…susurró con desquiciada malicia

- Iie…Yuki-kun por favor! Le imploró

- Que no ves que es lo que mas anhelo? Dijo mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones…

- Que paso con el Yuki bueno y amable que conocí? Dijo sollozando

- Esta roto y dañado…el ya no sale mucho por aqui…ahora solo queda mi parte desquiciada…que se muere de amor por ti, que se refugia en el alcohol y que tiene el cuerpo hecho pedazos con cicatrices!…dijo mientras deslizaba su mano debajo de la falda de Tohru, hasta bajar su pantaleta

- Pero tu amor es enfermizo! Por favor…no me hagas esto!

- Demasiado tarde…Tú eres…MIA! Gritó cuando estaba a punto de penetrarla, pero el ruido de la puerta lo detuvo

- Yuki! Que demonios estas haciendo?

- Kyo!...Exclamaron al unísono

- Déjala ahora mismo! O te partiré la cara! Dijo Kyo amenazante

- Acércate un paso mas y la mato…te juro que la mato! Gritó Yuki enfermizo poniéndole la navaja al cuello

- Esto llegó demasiado lejos! Kyo se abalanzó hacia Yuki y este soltó la navaja…ambos rodaron por el suelo lanzando puñetazos…Tohru observaba atónita la pelea…luego sintió que alguien cortaba sus cuerdas y la liberaba…

- Shigure-san! Arigato!

- No te preocupes Florcita…estas bien?

- Hai…demo…ellos…?

- Déjalos, Kyo hará entrar en razón a Yuki…ya llamé a Hatori, el pronto vendrá a recogerte, pues este ya no es lugar seguro para ti…

- Arigato…susurró perpleja ante la pelea

- BAKA NEKO!!! TENIAMOS UN PACTO!!!! Gritó Yuki sacándoselo de encima

- Si hubiera sabido que eras un maniatico obsesivo jamás te hubiera ayudado…dejala en paz ella merece ser feliz! Exclamó lanzándole un puñetazo que Yuki esquivó

- Pero tu también la amabas!!!! Que te pasa???

- KUSO!! Si la amas, déjala ir…yo ya lo superé te lo aseguro

- Nunca renunciaré a ella…NUNCA!

- Lo siento pero no me dejas otra opción…Susurró Hatori que estaba detrás de el, inyectándole anestesia local…

- Inmediatamente Yuki cayó atontado al suelo, mientras Tohru corría a sus brazos

- Amor mío, fue horrible!!!...Yuki quería abusar de mi…y yo…dijo sollozando

- Tranquila, preciosa…Todo esta bien…susurró abrazándola fuerte

- Haa-san…lamento interrumpir, pero no sería mejor si te llevas a Tohru de aquí? Por lo menos hasta que Yuki este en tratamiento

- Hai, eso mismo estaba pensando…amor estas de acuerdo?

- Hai, definitivamente no me puedo quedar aquí

- Muy bien, entonces cuidate mucho mi pequeña Flor…sonrió Shigure y la abrazó…- confió en que Haa-san te cuidará bien

- Hai, Arigato Shigure-san

- Tohru…cuidate mucho si? Kyo le sonrió…- Yo me encargaré de que el baka de Yuki se rehabilite

- Arigato Kyo-kun! Dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

- Bueno amor, nos vamos?

- Hai, solo un minuto…traeré mis cosas…Tohru se dirigió hacia su habitación a hacer las maletas, mientras Hatori conversaba con Shigure y Kyo acerca del estado de Yuki.

Una vez que estuvierón listos, Tohru se despidió y ambos partieron hacia la mansión, durante el trayecto Tohru miraba pensativa por la ventana hasta que finalmente preguntó

- Hatori, mi amor…que crees que nos depare el futuro? Es obvio que Akito pondrá problemas con mi llegada a la mansión, crees que podríamos rehacer nuestra vida?

- Hatori le sonrió

- Si, mi amor…claro que si, la ciudad esta triste…llueve en este instante…evidentemente vendrán tiempos difíciles, pero hay algo que tienes que saber…

- Que cosa? Tohru lo miró a los ojos

- Nosotros nos amamos Tohru, es lo único que importa…nunca pienses en nada mas…si?

- Hai! Respondió sonriente

- Y por lo de Yuki, no te preocupes…se que con el tiempo se recuperará

- Hai, yo también lo siento…

- Vendrán tiempos mejores, te lo aseguro mi amor…Hatori se acercó para besarla

- Hai…aunque vienen tiempos difíciles…debemos cantar en silencio no?

- Hai amor…de eso se trata…solo canta en silencio y tu felicidad se trasmitirá aun cuando llueva…

- Te amo, lo sabes cierto? Tohru acarició su mano

- Claro que lo se…preciosa...dijo sonriente

El auto se detuvo al llegar a la mansión...-Solo Canta en Silencio…si? susurró Hatori al coger su mano

**Continuará…**

Capitulo X: "Juego Malvado" Dos capis seguidos! Les dije que actualizaría rápido! Unos detalles mas y el capitulo final esta listo, un adelanto…creo que será un POV Yuki, todavía no lo tengo claro xD

Pero en fin…

ARIGATO!!!! A TODOS MIS ADORADOS LECTORES!!!

Debo decir que si no fuera por la paciencia que me han tenido ya me hubieran matado pero bueh xD

La estrofa es de una canción de Nine inch nails, se llama "The Becoming" aquí la traducción

_El yo que tú conocías tenía unos segundos pensamientos…_

_El esta cubierto de rasguños y el esta roto y herido…_

_El yo que tú conoces no sale mucho…_

_Esa parte de mí ya no esta aquí…_

Bueno y esop! Solo me falta el final y luego empezaré un nuevo HatoriXTohru totalmente distinto XD asi que onegai no se lo pierdan si?

Arigato n-n

Nos vemos en el capitulo final!

Adieu


	11. Adrift and in Peace

**Capitulo XI: …Adrift and in Peace…**

-----o-----

_I am…  
Tainted…  
The two of us…  
Were never meant to be…  
All these…  
Pieces…  
And promises and left behinds…  
If only I could see…_

-----o-----

...-PVP-Yuki-

Años después…

_Si, creo que he recuperado algo de conciencia…_

_La luz resplandeciente de la mañana azotaba mi ya lúgubre habitación…Llevo años encerrado en estas cuatro paredes, tratando de encontrarle un sentido a mi vida…mi vida después de aquel incidente…_

Escuchó golpes en la puerta y una tenue voz susurrante…

-Yuki, estas despierto?

_Se trataba de la enfermera de turno, tanto años en este centro de rehabilitación que reconozco cualquier voz de los funcionarios…_

-Hai, ya desperté…

_Hanako, la enfermera, abrió la puerta de mi habitación con la habitual bandeja de desayuno_

-Como te sientes?

_Que pregunta mas típica, es obvio que me debería sentir mejor estando ya casi 2 años en este lugar…Hanako me observa intrigada_

-Normal Hanako-san…Normal…_respondí,_ _que mas le podía decir? Que alguien me lo diga por favor…_

-Sabes que día es hoy cierto? _Hanako se asegura de que ingiera cada habitual alimento de la bandeja_

-Mmm…martes?, _le respondí con la boca llena…era martes? O tal vez había perdido la noción del tiempo? Y que mas da? En este lugar el tiempo no transcurre como allí afuera…_

-Iie, es día de que el doctor te de la evaluación final Yuki!- me sonrió-…Hoy podrás abandonar este lugar

-Si…es…excelente…_le susurré mientras le tendía la bandeja ya vacía…Que monótona es la maldita rutina…_

-Volveré mas tarde con el doctor, puedes salir al jardín si quieres, muchos están ya tomando el sol…

-Arigato…Hanako-san

_Hanako abandonó rápidamente mi habitación…me acerqué a la pequeña ventana y observé el exterior…otros pacientes se hallaban sentados o simplemente caminando pero por alguna razón no siento ganas de ir con ellos, aunque todos tengamos algo en común...haber cometido el error de caer en el alcoholismo, tanto tiempo en este lugar que ya me doy cuenta de la magnitud de mis errores…supongo que es algo que tendré que asumir…_

_Ya, basta de martirio…susurro sin razón mientras me recuesto sobre la cama…mi mente se inunda de pensamientos amargos que hasta el día de hoy no he podido olvidar…supongo que es el precio que tendré que pagar…_

-Yuki? Te sientes bien? _El doctor Takehiko irrumpe en mi habitación al observar por la ventana de la puerta mi cuerpo inmóvil_

-Hai doctor, solo…meditaba

-Ya veo…y Yuki, tomaste tus píldoras?

-Hai, es evidente que noté que Hanako me las dejó al lado del desayuno

-Dime Yuki…te sientes listo para dar el ultimo paso?

-Por supuesto doctor…ya no puedo seguir huyendo…

-Entonces Yuki, debes saber que tienes visita…un tal Shigure te vino a buscar para completar la fase final de tratamiento

-Arigato doctor…estoy listo...

_Y diciendo esto, el doctor abandonó mi habitación, dejándome solo para poder cambiarme ropa, a decir verdad agarré lo primero que encontré y Salí de la habitación…la idea de poder salir de el centro me ponía eufórico…_

_Camine un largo tramo para salir de aquel lúgubre lugar, y allí me esperaba Shigure, su mirada parecía cansada y llena de preocupación al verme llegar…_

-Yuki…hola…susurró

-Hola…_le respondí sin casi ninguna entonación_…

-Estas listo para irnos?

-Hai…

-Muy bien…_Shigure abrió la puerta del auto y dejó que yo me subiera primero antes que el, luego puso el auto en marcha._

_Todo el camino reinó un silencio eterno…yo no tenia ninguna gana de responder preguntas tontas o que me reprocharán mas de lo que ya me han reprochado…ha pasado demasiado tiempo ya, y yo también he pagado mi precio, bastante alto que digamos…_

_Finalmente después de una hora de viaje llegamos a mi destino…debo decir que la casa era preciosa_

-Bien Yuki…te espero o te vienes solo?

-Preferiría venirme solo…Arigato

-Ok, suerte…

-Arigato Shigure…

_Después de despedirme, abandoné el auto y me acerqué hacia la casa que estaba ubicada en una parcela a las afueras de la ciudad._

_Recorrí un tramo hasta llegar a la puerta…y armándome de valor golpee dos veces…_

-Un momento por favor!..._su voz sonaba igual de melodiosa que siempre…_

_Ella finalmente abrió la puerta, pude notar la perplejidad de su rostro al verme…_

-Yuki-kun…susurró

-Honda-san…puedo pasar? _Me aseguré de que mi tono sonara lo mas pasivo posible, tratando de evitar los nervios que la situación me provocaba…_

-H…hai…_me respondió haciéndose a un lado para que yo pudiera entrar y sentarme en un cómodo sofá_

_Se quedó parada un momento…pude apreciar su barriga de embarazada, pero aún así ella no perdía su jovialidad_…

-Te ofresco algo? Preguntó con algo de incertidumbre

-Hai, un vaso de agua…onegai

_Ella asintió y se perdió por un corredor, luego de eso apareció con una bandeja, entregándome lo que le había pedido, y tomando asiento en el sofá de al frente_

-Y bien Yuki-kun…tu dirás…

_-_Bueno…Honda-san…yo_…el ruido de la puerta me interrumpió, Hatori apareció con una pequeña en sus brazos…Tohru inmediatamente se paró para recibirlo con un beso, me lanzó una mirada de hielo, de esas típicas y se sentó al lado de Tohru._

-Hola Yuki…susurró

-Hola…le respondí

-Supongo que habrás venido por algo no?..._Hatori no me quitaba la mirada de encima, la pequeña dormía profundamente en su regazo_

-Hai…supongo que ya sabrán toda la historia o no?

-Solo nos enteramos que te internaste…susurró Tohru con la cabeza agachada

-Hai, bueno…vine ante ustedes a disculparme por todo el daño que les cause, se que el daño tal vez sea mucho, pero necesito tener mi conciencia tranquila…tal vez crean que yo no me arrepiento, pero de eso están muy equivocados…cada día que pasé en ese centro de rehabilitación fue para tratar de desintoxicar mi mente y poder volver a ser quien fui…y debo decir que todavía estoy en eso…Solo quería decirles que lamento haberme comportado así…sobre todo contigo Tohru, nunca debí obsesionarme contigo, supongo que ese fue mi mayor error…

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándome…supongo que no encontraban las palabras adecuadas para manifestar lo que sentían…_

-Espero que algún día puedan lograr perdonarme…lo importante es que necesitaba decirles lo que sentía, si yo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, créanme que sin duda haría las cosas de otra manera, pero no puedo…el daño que les hice ya esta hecho, tan solo quiero que sepan que me arrepiento…

-Bueno Yuki, creo que se necesita mucho valor para hacer lo que acabas de hacer…_Hatori al fin se dignaba a hablarme…_

-Si bien…nunca podremos olvidar lo que nos hiciste, yo no te guardo rencor en mi corazón…Tohru me sonrió…- sobretodo si se que vuelves a ser el Yuki-kun de antes y que no volverás a caer en lo mismo…

_Creo que en ese minuto mi vida comenzó a tomar sentido nuevamente…_

-Bueno, iré a acostar a la niña, si me disculpan…_Hatori se levantó del sofá y se perdió en aquel corredor…_

-Como se llama?... _Admito que la niña era simplemente hermosa_

-Harumi…me sonrió…_Se nota que ella aún conserva su belleza intacta_

-Si que es preciosa, de verdad…_le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa_

-Hai…

-Y cuantos meses tienes ahora?..._sinceramente no sabia que mas preguntarle_

-6 meses, por suerte no me he tenido complicaciones, y me muero por tenerla en mis brazos…_ella tenia la sonrisa impregnada en su rostro_

-…eres feliz con el cierto? _Si, sentí la obligación de preguntarle eso…_

-Hai…Hatori es increíble, estos tres años que llevamos casados han sido maravillosos, ahora el esta trabajando en una clínica en la ciudad y llega temprano para estar conmigo y nuestra Harumi

-A veces no se como lo hace…siempre posee esa expresión de seriedad y tu nunca puedes saber cuando esta feliz o triste…_Hatori simplemente me parece un apático…_

-El lo denomina…Cantar en Silencio

-Eh?... _Me quede perplejo ante aquella revelación_

-Si, Hatori podrá mostrar siempre su rostro serio pero el siempre lleva una dulce melodía en su interior, para el aquello es cantar en silencio, claro que conmigo el es otro, es la persona mas dulce y cariñosa que puedas conocer…

-Cantar en silencio entonces?... _Es lo mas tonto que he escuchado_

-Hai…es como la melodía de tu alma, pero tan solo no sabes como cantarla o tararéala…entonces la cantas en silencio

-De que hablaban? Hatori apareció de súbito al lado de nosotros

-Nada mi amor, solo le enseñaba a Yuki-kun a cantar en silencio…cierto Yuki-kun?

-Hai…susurré

-Bueno, ciertamente es un arte…sonrió

-Creo que debería irme…en verdad los felicito, y espero que sigan siendo felices…

-Arigato…me respondieron al unísono

-Te acompaño a la puerta…susurró Tohru mientras nos acercábamos a ella

-Tohru…Arigato

-Iie Yuki-kun, esta todo bien, no te preocupes

-Sayonara…

_Me alejé rápidamente de su hogar…ciertamente Tohru y Hatori surgieron rápidamente y no dudo en que tendrán una larga vida juntos si siguen en aquella armonía._

_Decidí caminar hasta la próxima estación del bus, sin ninguna prisa y respirando el puro aire de aquellos sectores…mi alma comenzó a entonar una melodía, y creo que al fin entendí las palabras que Tohru me había dicho hace un rato_

_Se trata de cantar en silencio no?...solo…cantar en silencio…_

_Creo que al fin…mi vida logró recuperar completamente su sentido, mientras esa melodía inundaba todo mi entorno…_

…**End…**

He aquí mis queridos lectores el final de "_Sing in Silence"_ espero que les haya gustado, mil disculpas por la tardanza! pero finalmente el final llega

En primer lugar quise dejar a Yuki totalmente renovado y des-malvalizado xD! Para dejarlo como bueno y en paz

Y segundo quise explorar a fondo el sentido del titulo de la historia, porque así desde el principio quise que fuera mi final…nOn

Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores y a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un review…me gustaría saber si opinión y si les gustaría un nuevo HatoriXTohru porque tengo en mente una nueva historia que la comenzaré a desarrollar muy pronto

Y bueno, les dejo la ultima traducción de aquella estrofa, de la canción "And all that could have been" de Nine inch nails:

_Yo estoy…_

_Corrompido…_

_Los dos nunca debimos ser…_

_Todas estas…_

_Piezas…_

_Y promesas y dejados atrás_

_Si solo yo pudiera ver…_

Bueno mis lectores, les estaré escribiendo en mi próximo HatoriXTohru!

Los quiere…

Mitsukiu


End file.
